Fairytale Princess
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Found by chance on the streets of the Moon Kingdom, Serena has just been thrust into the life of a princess. From rags to riches, how will Serena cope? Especially when the Earth prince is there every step of the way. Serenity x Endymion. Read and review.
1. Enter The Princess

A/N: This idea has been bugging me for weeks so I have finally given in and started writing it. I am still working on "Dismembered" but I have major writers block. The next chapter is underway but I'm stonewalled at the moment. So please bear with me and maybe my inspiration will come back once I get rid of this idea. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

Fairytales and folklore are wonderful stories about petite, graceful princess' being rescued by heroic, dashing princes. And girl's who find out they're a princess and magically do everything right. Everyone loves sitting around a fire and listening to their friends and family telling these wonderful stories. Well all but one person. And it just so happens she is living one.

"Wow," a young blonde haired girl breathed as she stood before the castle of the Moon. The large building looked regal, mysterious and at the same time welcoming. What with its crystal like pure white marble and beautifully sculpted archways, anyone would be honoured to set eyes upon it let alone live in it.

"Come along princess. Your mother is awaiting your arrival," an elderly man with white hair said to the flabbergasted girl. She nodded mutely and allowed herself to be led inside. The inside was even more regal than the outside. Many people bustled through the halls, most were maids but every now and then a person of nobility would slide into view.

Seeing their elegant clothes and clean faces made her feel rather out of place. After all, this young blonde was indeed a dish maid. A dish maid that was about to become a princess.

The elderly man led her through various halls before coming to stop before a pair of grand doors.

"Well in you go," he said with a smile as she stared. She nodded briefly before stepping forward and pushing open the doors. She found the room completely empty bar five women standing around the throne. She however only recognised one of them. The queen.

"Ah there you are. I was just informing the scouts as to your arrival," the silver haired woman gushed as she almost ran down the steps. The maid attempted to bow before the queen before she was swept up into a warming hug.

"You need not bow, my dear. You are my daughter. You bow to no-one," she said in her ear. The whole daughter concept was still foreign however to the young girl. She had been an orphan her entire life and now to find out she had a mother was a little daunting.

The other four women slowly walked down the steps to stand behind the queen, who had released the girl. Each were wearing an outfit that resembled the Sailor Scouts.

'Wait a minute. They are the Sailor Scouts,' she thought in a daze. Here were four of the most powerful women in the universe. And they were bowing to her! A lowly servant.

"Your highness!" a young black haired man called as he entered the room. He stopped before the group and bowed.

"Rise," Queen Selena said, releasing her daughter and standing before him. The scouts had since risen from their positions and listened in. He stood and began speaking.

"The delegates from Earth are preparing to leave as we speak," he said shifting his gaze to whom he could only assume to be the princess. Serena however was slightly unnerved by his staring. Men had never really paid any attention to her and to suddenly have the attention of an important guard was a little scary.

"Very well then. You are dismissed," the queen said to the man. He bowed once again, turned and left.

"Miara, Amelia, Natality, Raychel," she called to the scouts. "I want you to take my daughter and prepare her for the arrival."

They nodded, encircled the princess and led her away.

"Do you think she can handle this Yaten?" she asked once they had left. The white-haired-man from earlier stepped from the shadows.

"Yes milady. I've spent many days listening to her stories, songs and even the advice she held for the others in the marketplace. She seems wise beyond her years and I believe that there is no better candidate for our princess. She knows the people in a way we could never understand," he replied truthfully. The queen nodded with a smile and headed off to await the visitor's arrival.

Meanwhile, Serena was standing in the middle of a beautiful chamber as the other girls moved around her. Upon their arrival they had stripped her of her commoner clothing and proceeded to dress her accordingly. After bathing her quickly of course.

"A princess must be attired like royalty," the scout of Mercury said as she laced up the corset now constricting the princesses bust.

"How would the royal family of the Earth react to finding the Moon princess dressed like a scullery maid?" the scout of Mars exclaimed. A tall amazonian like woman, who could none other than the scout of Jupiter, placed yet another slip over the princesses head and puled it down to her waist.

Another girl, the scout of Venus she presumed, presented her with a pair of uncomfortable looking high-heeled shoes.

"Do I have to wear this all the time?" Serena asked as she stood unsteadily in the shoes.

"Of course not your highness," Venus replied with a smile. Her next words however made Serena rethink breathing a sigh of relief.

"You'll need something much more formal for the dinner in three days."

"Dinner?" she asked bewildered.

"Why yes," Mercury interrupted. "Every year the delegates from the planets gather on the Moon for the Millennium Banquet. This is the first year however that the Earth has been permitted to attend."

"Why?" she asked curiously. She didn't even notice as Venus placed long pure white gloves over her slender arms.

"The relations between the Moon and the Earth have been frayed considerably, despite their close proximity," Mercury finished.

"You have really pretty arms," Venus complimented. Serena blushed lightly.

"Thank you Venus," she said. The said scout scoffed at her formality.

"Please don't call me that. Minara will do fine. Or even Mina," she replied. She then proceeded in introducing the others to the princess.

"This is Amelia, though she likes to be called Amy," she said pointing to Mercury who was busy placing a single crescent moon necklace around the princess's neck. Serena nodded.

"The one so elegantly standing beside you, playing with your hair, is Raychel, or Raye," she continued.

"And this lovely lady," Mina said pointing to the final girl, "Is Natality. Everyone just calls her Lita because her name is a little difficult to pronounce." Serena nodded again as another slip was placed over the previous one.

A loud knock at the door was heard just as the scouts finished placing Serena's white dress on.

"The Earthlings are about to arrive," a male voice called. Serena recognised it as the man from earlier. The one who had bowed before them in the hall.

"We will be right out," Lita called back. He then walked away.

"Wait, why are the Earthlings arriving today if the banquet isn't for another three?" Serena asked as they ushered her out of the room.

"Since they haven't attended one before, the queen thought it appropriate to have them stay with us until that night. You know, give them a chance to see the Moon kingdom and all that," Raye replied as they entered the transport room.

"Ah there you are," the queen said as they approached. "Why my dear you look beautiful," she gushed over her now blushing daughter.

The compliments continued while on Earth, a man paced angrily as he awaited the arrival of his son.

"Calm down darling. I'm sure Endymion will be here shortly," his wife assured him. The generals that stood to their left shared a knowing smile as they too waited on the prince.

The king shook his head of black hair as he continued to pace. They couldn't afford to make a wrong impression on the Moon kingdom and his son's lateness was doing just that. His green gaze snapped up as the door opened to reveal his son. The look of relief quickly faded however as he spied who was on his son's arm.

"Lady Giana will be joining me on our trip to the Moon," Endymion said to his friends questioning looks. They simply shrugged it off but his father was internally seething. He hated the honey hair coloured woman clinging to his son. She seemed too perfect for his liking.

"I apologise for being late. Giana and I had some unfinished business to attend to," Endymion said with a wicked smile. His brown-eyed mother just sighed and stood beside her husband. Of all the women Endymion had bedded, Giana was the only one he bothered to hang around with afterwards. The only one to have held his interest longer than one night.

"Well then. Since that is all settled, shall we depart?" Giana said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the prince. Endymion gave a nod and the group stepped up into the teleport circle. The ring began glowing white and a shimmering silver smoke rose and engulfed the group.

All talk ceased as the ring before the group of women began glowing, signalling the imminent arrival of someone. The shimmering silver smoke swirled up to create a cylinder. It glowed also before settling back down. Now within the circle stood a group of eight people.

The King and Queen stepped down first and bowed deeply to Selena. The others soon followed suit. When they stood, she proceeded in introducing everyone else.

"Welcome to the Moon, King Arren and Queen Beryline of Earth," she said regally. "Please allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Serenity," she said pushing the girl forward.

Serena just stared wide-eyed at the group.

"Don't you know it's rude not to bow to royalty?" Giana said condescendingly, effectively snapping Serena from her stupor. She hastily bowed and moved back to stand beside her mother.

"Please forgive my daughter. The traditions of royalty are not well known to her yet," Selena apologised. Endymion scoffed at this.

"Anyone would think she has been nothing more than a maid her entire life," he joked. Selena and Serena faked a smile at his jest.

"Well, shall we show you to your rooms then?" Mina intervened.

"Excellent idea. Serena would you and the scouts please show the prince and his generals to their rooms. I wish to speak with the King and Queen in private," Selena asked. Each of the girls nodded and motioned for the men to follow. Giana also joined them as they left the room.

"I see Endymion has a new girlfriend," Selena said once they were gone. The King, queen and herself were now walking towards her study.

"That he has," Beryl replied.

"I for one am not happy about this Giana being around my son," Arren said with bitterness staining his tone. Selena nodded in agreement.

"I must apologise for the way she spoke to your daughter, Queen Selena," Beryl said, "That was rude of her."

"Yes, but Serena was also at fault. Tomorrow I will have the scouts begin her formal training. Hopefully learning the ways of the castle shouldn't be too difficult for her," she mused. The pair agreed and entered the study.

"Will this room suffice for your generals or would they prefer individual ones?" Amy asked as they showed them around a large room. The walls were a deep purple that almost bordered on black and all of the furniture was a deep mahogany colour.

"This will do fine for us milady," The blonde haired one said sweetly. The brown haired one snorted loudly but managed to disguise it as a pathetic cough. Zoicite glared at Nephlyte as he 'coughed'. The generals all entered their chamber and the scouts turned to take the prince to his.

"And this will be your chamber your highness," Mina said opening another set of large doors. "You companion is welcome to stay here with you also." Giana walked swiftly into the room and looked at it crucially.

"I suppose it will do," she said eventually. Endymion nodded and entered with her.

"We will see you at dinner then," Raye said before they closed the door and the scouts walked off. Lita looked around before stopping.

"What is it Lita?" Mina asked her friend.

"Aren't we missing somebody?" she replied. The others looked around before coming to the realisation. Serena wasn't with them any more!

A/N: Hopefully this story is to your liking so far. Don't worry, I will explain about Serena's past and how she came to be a princess really soon. Until then, remember to read and review.


	2. Oh The Joy Of Making Friends

A/N: People really seemed to like the first chapter so I'm going to continue with it. Someone commented on how rude and such the Earthlings were and I would like to point out that although they seem it now, things are going to change. Some people may notice that I have changed the spelling of the general's names because my computer kept correcting me even though I didn't want it to. So please forgive me for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

Serena glanced around nervously as she walked through a set of large doors. She had no idea where she was now. Despite being right behind the scouts before, the princess had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed them getting away. And now she found herself standing in the middle of the gardens as a result.

Those large doors had led her outside. Serena shifted uncomfortably in her large dress. The material was getting rather hot and she wasn't used to the extra weight. The heels weren't helping either.

A root protruding from the soil escape the girls notice as she paced the paths of the gardens. Her shoe was caught in it and she tumbled to the ground in a show of fabric and skirts.

"New shoes?" someone laughed to her left. She looked up to come face to face with one of the prince's generals. She looked away embarrassed as he walked over and extended a hand. She thankfully took it and rose to her feet.

Serena dusted off her dress in an attempt to avoid his eyes. He bowed once she had righted herself.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Nephrite milady," he replied straightening up. Serena nodded.

"Welcome to the Moon Lord Nephlyte," she said as formally as possible. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Serena blushed as he placed a light kiss upon the back of her hand.

"Please call me Nephrite, Princess," he said.

"Then I insist you call me Serena," she said. He chuckled and released her hand.

"Will do," he said. "Now can I be of some assistance? You seem a little lost," he asked. Serena blushed once again.

"Yes. I'm not sure how to get back to my room," she said meekly. He chuckled once again.

"Well I cannot lead you back to your chambers, for that would be un-gentlemanly and I do not know where it is, but I can take you to your mothers study if that is any better?" Serena nodded and accepted his outstretched arm. They then began making their way towards the study.

"Why me?" Raye muttered as she ran through the halls of the palace. The scouts had agreed to separate and search for the missing princess. Raye had unfortunately been given the job of informing the Queen. She stopped once she arrived outside the Queen's study to compose herself. After a moment she rapped on the door and entered.

"You majesty?" she said as she walked in to find Queen Selena, Queen Beryl, King Arren and to her surprise Prince Endymion.

"What is it Raye?" Selena asked the flustered girl. "Is something wrong?"

Raye nodded.

"Yes your highness. The princess has….disappeared," she said. Selena immediately jumped to her feet.

"What?" she almost yelled.

"When we were showing the guests to their rooms, Serenity vanished," Raye explained. Selena began pacing as she nervously bit her lip.

"How could she have just disappeared?" Beryl asked. Raye shrugged.

"We don't know. One minute she was behind us, the next she was not." Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before the handle of the door turned and in entered the object of their discussion. On a mans arm no less.

Endymion shifted uncomfortably as he watched the princess hold Nephrite's arm. Something stirred in his gut but he just brushed it off. He hadn't eaten since this morning after all.

Serena was too busy laughing at the Earth joke Nephrite had just told her to notice everyone in the study who were looking at her. When she did stop however, her mother was the first to react.

"Serenity, where have you been? The scouts were worried sick about you," she exclaimed. Serena released her escorts arm and looked down.

"I'm sorry mother. I got lost," she said quietly. Selena's face softened at her statement.

"It's okay dear. Just try and keep with the scouts. They will look after you," she said kindly. Serena nodded slightly.

"Now that everything is settled, I would like to introduce you to the royal family of Earth," Selena said. She pointed at King Arren first.

"This is King Arren and his wife Queen Beryline Serai of Earth. And this is their son Prince Endymion," she said. Serena remembered the incident earlier and curtsied as best she could. The Queen curtsied back and the men bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Serenity," Beryl said as she looked at the princess. Her long blonde hair had been fashioned to look like her mothers, in the traditional moon bun style. Her skin seemed practically flawless and was also a pale creamy colour that was almost glowing. All in all, the queen concluded, she looked like everything a Moon princess should be. Beautiful beyond compare.

Endymion also took his own time to examine the Moon princess' appearance. Since all that fabric covered her legs, Endymion let his eyes wander up to her slim waist. Then over her confined bust, delicate shoulders and swan like neck. The thing that grabbed his attention the most though was not her body, but her eyes. Baby blue and crystal clear that just happened to be looking right at him.

Serena's eyes had instantly been drawn to the prince who stood to the left of his parents.

His ebony black hair had shielded his eyes from her view until he slowly stood from his bow. Serena could see the way his white shirt clung to his back. His arms and back were roped with muscle, but not to the point that made her gag. Her curious eyes wandered to his face as it came into view. She was startled slightly by the perfect combination his simple yet kissable lips, slightly tanned skin and well-defined jaw made.

When his eyes connected with hers Serena felt her heart flutter just like in those ridiculous stories everyone was always spouting out. Maybe they weren't so ridiculous after all.

For a few moments their gazes stayed fixed on one another, completely ignoring everything happening around them. Serena was the first to break their staring contest.

When she looked around, the princess noticed that Raye had left while she had been staring at the prince. King Arren and the two Queens had also resumed their conversation.

"Mother may I be excused?" Serena asked when she noticed that the sun had begun to set. Selena nodded and Serena curtsied once more before leaving the study.

When she eventually found her way back to her chamber, Serena collapsed on the bed. The prince's looks had taken her by surprise. She had seen he was handsome when he first arrived but after closer inspection, Serena concluded that he was very handsome indeed.

Serena's eyes drifted shut and she was lost in her dreams.

In another part of the castle, Prince Endymion walked into his general's chambers to find them seated around a table playing cards.

"Hey Endymion, want to join in? Zoicite is losing money faster than I've ever seen before," Jadeite said to the prince. Endymion just shook his head and sunk down into a nearby chair. Jaedite just shrugged and returned to his cards.

"So," Jaedite began fiddling with his cards, "What did everyone think of little Miss Moon princess?"

"Serena seems rather nice," Nephrite commented.

"Oh so your on a first name basis with her now?" Endymion said bitterly. He couldn't understand why something as trivial as Nephrite knowing the princess' first name would upset him so. After all, he had Giana.

Before any of the awesome foursome (A/N: I love that name) could reply a knock was heard at the door.

"What is it?" Malachite asked standing from his seat.

"Dinner is served my lords," a small voice floated through. All of them stood and made their way over to the door. When they opened it, whoever had knocked was gone.

"Great. How are we supposed to get to the dinning room now?" Nephrite said a little frustrated.

"Well my lord Nephrite, of all the places in the castle, that is the one I do know how to find," someone said from behind them. The group turned to find princess Serenity standing there with a smile.

"Ah Serena. Would you be so kind as to show us the way then?" Nephrite replied.

"Of course," she said. "Follow me." Serena then walked past the men and down the hall.

"So Princess Serenity," Jadeite said stepping in beside her, "How much do you know about the Sailor Scouts?" Serena eyed him suspiciously as they continued on their way.

"Enough. Why do you ask Lord Jadeite?" she replied.

"Oh no reason. I was just curious as to which planet each of the ladies is from, that's all," he replied as innocently as possible.

"Well, Princess Minara is from Venus, Princess Amelia from Mercury, Princess Natality is from Jupiter and Princess Raychel is from Mars," Serena recited.

"What a coincidence. I too am from Mars," Jadeite said.

"We all are," Nephrite added. Serena looked at them surprised.

"I myself are from Jupiter. Jadeite is from Mars, Malachite from Venus and," Nephrite explained.

"Zoicite from Mercury?" Serena finished for him. He nodded.

"Wow. I never knew that there were other guardians that came from the planets," Serena commented. At this point Endymion chose to join the conversation.

"You didn't think that the Moon Princess was the only royal worth protecting, did you?" he snorted. Nephrite secretly glared at his prince.

"Why no Prince Endymion, I didn't. And you are very arrogant indeed if you think I did. I am not like many people you must encounter. I try not to judge people on what planet they come from. Only on what kind of person they are. And let me say that everything I thought of you seems to be true," Serena replied easily as they arrived at the dinning room. She pushed open the doors and entered.

The entire group of general's snickered behind their princes' back as he followed the princess in. Serena and Endymion's parents were already seated at the rather long table and seemed to be discussing something. Serena saw Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy already seated too. They were all wearing normal dresses rather than their scout uniforms.

Mina was wearing a yellow dress that clung tightly to her bust but flared out in cris crossing layers of yellow material after her waist. It stretched down her body and brushed the floor. A yellow ribbon was tied around her neck, sitting just above her topaz necklace.

Raye had on a floor length, blood red dress that flowed and moulded to her body like a second skin. A strip down the centre was a lighter shade than the rest of the dress and situated above her ruby necklace was a red ribbon.

Amy sported a pale blue gown that billowed around her like water. It reached the floor with ease and the colour matched that of her own blue ribbon that was once again tied just above her aquamarine necklace.

Lita's forest green dress as similar to Amy's but the main defining feature was the long slit stretching up so as to almost reach her waist. Thin layers of white material could bee seen under the slit giving the princess a little more modesty. One ribbon was keeping her hair up in its ponytail, while the other was, coincidently, once again tied just above her emerald necklace.

Serena suddenly felt very small and insignificant. Compared to these four women, she wasn't anything special. They were beautiful, graceful and powerful. What was she but lucky?

By the time Serena had broken from her examination, everyone else was already seated. She quickly took the seat across from Raye. Queen Selena and queen Beryl were involved in a discussion, King Arren was conversing with his son and each of the generals seemed to be talking to one of the scouts.

As Serena looked around she noticed someone was missing.

"Your highness, where is the lady you were with earlier?" Serena asked the prince. He glanced at her but continued talking to his father.

'Why that little,' she thought angrily. 'How dare he ignore me!' While Serena was mentally raging, the servants brought out their food.

Serena smiled widely at them and looked them in the eye when she thanked them. Each one beamed back at her and continued on with a smile now lighting their features.

Queen Selena had been watching her daughter as the food was served. She noted how she treated all of the servants as her equals. No one was treated as though they were worth nothing. Her attention was peaked once again as Serena grasped her glass of water and walked stealthily over to the prince.

"Try ignoring me this time," she said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone gasped as Serena turned her glass and unceremoniously dumped its contents over the raven-haired prince.

Everyone sat in shock for a moment before Selena attempted to change the subject.

"Uh…Serenity?" she called.

"Yes mother," Serena replied without a second thought about the now wet prince.

"Yaten has…informed me of…your ability to…sing. Would you…uh…do us the honour?" she said staring at the cursing prince.

Serena blushed.

"Well I only know one song," she admitted sheepishly.

"That will do," Selena said motioning for her to sing. Everyone, including Endymion although his was more of a glare, turned to look at her. Serena felt her knees go weak with nerves.

"Sing darling," her mother coaxed. Serena shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't," she said before turning and running from the room.

Everyone watched her go before Queen Selena buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Prince Endymion. Serenity is a little hard to control sometimes," she apologised. The scraping of a chair was heard and when the queen looked up, the prince was gone too.

Serena had found her way into the gardens again. She sat down and huddled as best she could in her dress. Her stomach was churning from the butterflies that were dancing in it. She didn't understand. She had never been shy or nervous when it came to singing so why did she freeze all of a sudden?

'_Maybe Endymion has something to do with it?' _her mind whispered. Serena shook the thought off. Not a chance in hell. No guy, let alone a prince, could make her act like that. All nervous and such.

The snapping of a twig caught her attention and Serena lifted her head to find Endymion glaring down at her.

"Did you think that was funny? Dumping your drink on me? Let me tell you something princess Serenity," he spat. "I am not someone you want to toy with."

Serena stood to her full height and glared at him.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Fine then. I'm sorry," she replied angrily. Endymion shook his head and turned to go.

Serena sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I act rashly sometimes," she said for real this time. Endymion just snorted.

"Do you think I care? Let me go," he said trying to shake her off. Serena held firm until he pushed her extra hard and she fell back. She whimpered lightly as her back made harsh contact with the roots of a nearby tree.

Endymion ignored her and stalked off to find Giana. Serena sat there on the ground for a moment as she felt tears prickle her eyes. Eventually she lifted herself up and slowly made her way back to her room. She undressed and looked at her back in the mirror. Her birthmark still stood out easily against the developing red area.

All nine of the planetary symbols ran down her spine in a perfect line.

The order matched that of the universe, which went Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Each helping to define who she was. The crescent moon mark however only appeared on her forehead at certain times. Like when she was in danger or using her powers.

Yet only one symbol was missing. Well, missing to everyone except Serenity for she knew exactly where on her body the symbol for Earth was located.

A/N: Well there is chapter 2 of 'Fairytale Princess'. I decided to make things a little more interesting and give you a taste of Serena's past. Most of you were probably wondering how the queen knew Serena was her daughter and let me tell you, the birthmark played a big part. Well, see you in chapter 3. Bye now. Oh and remember to read and review. 


	3. Nightmares and Training Begin

A/N: Here is chapter 3. And for all those people who have reviewed so far, thank you. A few people have pointed out some things I was missing in the last chapter. So here the ages for those who were wondering:

Serena / Serenity - 17

Raychel / Raye - 18

Natality / Lita - 19

Minara / Mina - 17

Amelia / Amy - 18

Endymion - 19

Nephrite - 19

Jadeite - 18

Malachite - 19

Zoisite - 18

Giana - 18

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

When Endymion returned to his chamber, he found Giana sitting on the balcony. She turned when he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The water from his hair dripped down over her exposed shoulders.

"Eww, Endy, why are you all wet?" she said scrunching up her nose and wiping at her shoulders.

"I had a run in with the princess," he replied stepping back.

'She's going to steal him,' a voice whispered in Giana's mind. She shook her head to rid herself of it.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're all wet," she replied. He cocked an eyebrow before going back inside the room.

"She tipped water on me," he said. Giana entered after him and watched as he stripped off his shirt and entered the adjoining bathroom.

"Say, why weren't you at dinner?" he called, sticking his head back out to look at her. She shrugged.

"I wasn't hungry," she replied simply. He nodded and re-entered the bathroom and ran a bath. Giana just sat on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

'You know it's true,' the voice whispered once again. Giana rose and began to get ready for bed. No sooner had she finished and climbed under the covers did she fall asleep.

About an hour later, Endymion came back into the room to find Giana already asleep. He also joined her in the bed and slowly dozed off. When the last of the servants had finished their chores and headed to bed, the entire castle slipped into silence.

* * *

The next morning, Lady Luna knocked lightly on the princess's door as the large clock began to chime.

"Your highness?" she called. When she received no answer, the black haired woman opened the door and slipped inside. She wandered over to the bed to find it empty and already made. The older woman suddenly went into a frenzy. She rushed out of the room and straight to her mistresses.

"Your highness," she said gently shaking the queen. Her silvery eyes fluttered open.

"What is it Luna?" she said rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

"The princess is missing," she said. The queen practically jumped from her bed.

"Again? Oh that girl is going to be the death of me," she groaned as she threw on a robe and exited the room. Luna slowly followed behind.

"Luna, go and check the kitchens while I check the library," she said to her friend.

"What about the scouts?" Luna asked. Selena shook her head.

"We don't need to bother them with this just yet," she said. Luna nodded and headed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Prince Endymion shifted uncomfortably in his bed as his dreams were assaulted by images.

He kept seeing the princess's face in pain as she fell to the ground. Her big blue eyes watering lightly and her lips parted as she whimpered. Then he saw the way she smiled at the servants as they served her dinner.

Suddenly it changed to see a woman standing amidst a dark cloud. He couldn't see her features as she stood there. She seemed to be all aglow as the darkness beared down on her. He felt his heart constrict as the darkness finally encased the woman.

With a strangled cry, Endymion shot up in his bed. Giana moved slightly beside him but did not stir. The prince wiped a hand across his brow and cleared away the film of sweat that had appeared.

His heart was beating erratically and his chest was hurting. It was not physically harmed but still the ache was there nonetheless. He rose from the bed and pulled on a pair of pants. Endymion then walked over to his door and quietly slipped out, careful not to wake his companion.

He saw the queen rush off around the corner.

'I wonder what she's worked up about?' he thought. He thought it over before stealthily following the queen. He made sure to keep out of her sight as she rushed through the halls.

Finally she arrived at a pair of large doors. She pushed them open and entered.

"Serenity?" she called. Endymion frowned as he heard her.

'Why is she calling her daughter?' he thought perplexed. Suddenly she appeared again but Endymion didn't have time to hide.

"Oh Endymion," she called to him. "You haven't seen my daughter have you?" He shook his head.

"No I haven't your highness. Not since last night," he mentally winced as he remembered pushing the princess. He made a mental note to go and apologise for his actions when he got the chance. After all, his parents would kill him if they found out about this.

He had been brought up to respect a lady. Well in most senses. Often he didn't respect a lady when he bedded them, but his parents had taught him never to strike a woman. No matter what her station. Whether she be a princess or a maid.

"Would you mind looking in the dinning hall for me? She seems to have disappeared again," the queen said. He nodded and began making his way to the aforementioned room. But not before stopping off at his room to grab a shirt.

* * *

Luna walked through the kitchens as the servants began preparing breakfast. She looked everywhere for the princess but had no luck in locating her.

Finally she stopped at the last table and addressed the girl standing there.

"You there girl," she called gaining her attention. "Have you seen the princess?" The girl chuckled lightly before answering.

"Good morning to you too," she said with a laugh. Luna felt slightly offended by her attitude until she looked at the girl more closely.

"You-your highness?" Serena laughed and nodded. "But those clothes!" Luna exclaimed pointing at her attire.

Serena was dressed in a simple peasant's dress with a white apron tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and a few loose tendrils brushed her cheeks.

"I didn't recognise you, your highness," Luna said with a respectful bow.

"It's okay. You're just in time for breakfast," Serena said stirring a bowl.

"Your highness. A princess never prepares her own meals. That is not how things are done," Luna said taking the utensils from her hands.

"There are rules about breakfast?"

"Why of course there are rules about breakfast. But it's not your fault you don't know the traditions of the castle yet. That is what the queen expects me to teach you," the older woman replied.

"I'm sure I can learn them in no time," Serena exclaimed enthusiastically. Luna looked at her sceptically.

"I'm sure," she said.

"I am Lady Lunaria," Luna said bowing once again.

Serena nodded.

"Nice to meet you Luna. I'm Serena," she said. Once the introductions were made, Luna brought Serena to her mother's bedroom.

"I found the princess your majesty," Luna informed the queen. After Serena had been sufficiently scolded, Selena dismissed her friend. She then motioned for her daughter to take a seat.

"Serenity, I have arranged for Luna to begin your palace training in the place of the scouts," she explained. Selena continued when Serena looked at her quizzically.

"I require the scouts to entertain the Earth visitors while I am away. And before you ask, I must travel to Charon Castle on the planet Pluto. Sailor Pluto has requested my presence and I cannot deny her. So in my absence, I wish for you to plan and host the Millennium Banquet."

"What? I can't. I don't know anything about planning a banquet!" Serena exclaimed rather loudly.

"That is where Luna comes in. This will be part of your training," Selena said. After much more talking, and yelling, eventually Serena agreed. She left her mothers room once she was finished.

Serena walked back to her room to find none other than Prince Endymion leaning against her door.

"Can I help you your highness?" she said when she approached. He turned to look at the girl who had addressed him and found himself, surprisingly, looking at the princess.

"Oh um yes, your highness. I uh..." he trailed off. Endymion wasn't used to apologising for anything. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Before he could continue, Minara appeared beside Serena.

"Good morning your highness," she said with a smile. Serena nodded and happily returned the greeting, forgetting completely about the man before her.

Endymion knew he had missed his chance so he bid the women goodbye and walked off.

'I'll just have to speak with her later,' he thought.

* * *

A little while later, Luna had given the princess some clothes that she said were more befitting a princess.

Serena was wearing a big Victorian style dress that clung ridiculously tight to her bust, almost forcing the princess not to breathe. A collar encased her neck and the skirt looked almost like a large dome protruding from her hips. It was also a gaudy pink colour.

Her hair had also been rolled into curls (like those wigs people wear in courts and such) on the side of her face and an ornate string of pearls had been placed on her head. Overall Serena wanted to throw up at her appearance.

But she remembered what her mother had said to her before she left her room.

_Flashback_

_"Serena dear," the queen called before the princess left._

_"Yes?"_

_"Remember this darling. You will be representing me and the Moon at this banquet so please try not to pull anything like last night," she said referring to the water incident._

_Serena was about to protest before she saw the hope in her mother's eyes._

_"Of course. I will try," she said before leaving._

_End Flashback_

Serena decided that she would try her best to behave and if that meant dressing like this, then she would do it.

Luna then led the princess to the ballroom where all the guests would dance and meet. As they entered the room Serena noticed how dark it was.

"It's such a beautiful day. Why don't we open the curtains?" she said moving to do just that. She began pulling the fabric until Luna stopped her.

"These curtain are never opened your highness," she said closing them once again.

"And especially not by a princess," another voice said. Serena turned to look at the two women who had just entered.

"These are your ladies in waiting. Annabelle and Molina," Luna introduced the girls who looked to be no older than Serena.

Annabelle was wearing a sky blue gown and a matching sky blue headpiece whereas Molina was wearing a burgundy dress and headpiece.

The pair bowed respectfully as Luna called in some minstrels.

"At the banquet, the hostess is required to perform the first dance with a man of her choice. It is usually her husband that dances with her, but seeing as how you are not married yet, we will have to arrange someone to dance with you," Luna explained.

Annabelle then stepped up and lifted the princess's hand. She placed her own against it as Molina placed three books on Serena's head. Slowly Annabelle coaxed Serena to take a step back and a few moments later the pair were moving around the floor.

Occasionally Serena would have to bow to Annabelle and every time the books would slip from her head.

"One at least must learn to dance with grace and poise," Luna commented as the books fell yet again.

"I'm trying. Really I am," Serena said as she wobbled once again. Luna walked over and took the books from her head.

"Perhaps we should work on the seating arrangements first," she said passing the books back to Molina. The group then began making their way to the dinning hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scouts had roused the generals and, after they were all introduced, went in search of the prince.

The group found him in the gardens with Giana perched in his lap.

"Ah there you are Endymion," Malachite said as they approached. The pair stood and joined the group.

"Shall we split up? It's just a little hard to entertain everyone as a group," Amy suggested. Everyone agreed and was split up into pairs.

Amy went with Zoisite to the library. Lita and Nephrite headed towards the training rooms. Mina and Malachite opted to stroll through the gardens and Raye unfortunately got stuck with Jadeite who insisted on flirting with her. This left Endymion with someone who was beginning to irritate him. Giana.

* * *

"So where is the princess today my lady Amelia?" Zoisite asked Amy as they walked into the stacked library.

"She is beginning her training. Lady Luna is taking over for us while we entertain you in place of the queen," she replied pulling a thick book from a nearby shelf. "And please call me Amy." Amy then settled into a chair and began reading.

Zoisite mimicked her movement's moments later. He couldn't help but teal glances at he Princess of Mercury as she read though. With her short blue hair and swirling blue eyes that danced with intelligence, she easily made his breath catch. She was everything Zoisite could ever imagine her to be. Or want her to be.

* * *

Lita pulled a sword from the weapons shelf as Nephrite whistled.

"You have quite a collection of weapons here milady Natality," he complimented as he looked around. The walls had many different styles of swords displayed upon them and different shields were placed just below them.

"Queen Selena doesn't agree with fighting but she understands that sometimes it is necessary. So she commissioned this training room to be built so that warriors, such as the scouts, and myself could train without interruption. And please call me Lita," she replied swinging the sword dangerously. Nephrite backed off a bit and settled in to watch the Princess of Jupiter train.

Many would have seen her as too masculine for their tastes but to Nephrite she was perfect. He had spent time with Serena but, although he would admit the princess is beautiful, Lita's beauty called to him in a way he could only dream of.

* * *

Mina and Malachite walked in silence as the passed many different rose bushes. The pair hadn't spoken a word since they separated from the others.

Mina finally got sick of the silence and tried to make conversation.

"So...you come from Venus too?" she asked casually. Malachite only nodded in response. Mina sighed and turned away from him. She stopped to smell some of the yellow roses that had been brought from her home planet.

The glare from something caught Malachite's eye and he turned to look at the Princess of Venus. The sunlight was reflecting off her sunny blonde hair making it look like gold. Malachite felt his breath hitch as he stared at the beauty before him as she leant down to smell the roses.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there and stare at me?" Malachite was snapped from his staring as Mina spoke to him. She straightened up and walked back over to him.

"I apologise Princess Minara," he said.

"Please call me Mina. I don't really like being called Minara. Reminds me too much of my mother," she replied. Her sky blue eyes danced as she laughed.

Malachite also let a little chuckle slip from his mouth at her statement.

"You look good when you laugh. You should try doing it more often," Mina commented.

In that moment, Malachite saw Mina, not as the Princess of his home planet, but as a cheerful, happy woman that intrigued him. A woman he wouldn't mind spending all his time trying to figure out.

* * *

Raye however was dealing with a different, and far from good, situation. She was walking as fast as she could but Jadeite refused to leave her side. Eventually Raye found herself entering the shrine room Queen Selena had set up for her.

That was something the queen had done for all of them. She had put up a shrine room so Raye could meditate, a library so Amy could study, a training room for Lita and Mina had requested the rose garden.

"Please wait for me princess," Jadeite called to the raven-haired woman as he entered the shrine also. He marvelled at the beautiful scarlet designs painted all over the walls. A fireplace was majestically alight with a roaring fire in the centre of the room. It reminded him so much of the shrines and temples on Mars that he felt immediately at home there.

"What is this place?" he whispered.

"A shrine room moron," Raye retorted hotly. She knelt down on one of the mats surrounding the fire and began meditating. Jadeite tore his gaze from the room to stare at the fiery priestess that sat before him. He let his eyes wander over her faces delicate features. He remembered the way her amethyst coloured eyes danced with fire as she called him a moron. She seemed a little rough around the edges but Jadeite wouldn't have it any other way.

He liked his women fiery, but the only thing that had disappointed him with his choices in the past was that these so-called fiery women were too easy to tame. The princess of Mars however seemed not to be taken in by good looks and charm. He would never be bored with his attempts to tame this little hellcat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for ending this chapter abruptly. I was going to continue until I saw that I had already reached my preset limit for myself. I try and make each chapter about 6 - 7 pages long. This one is 8 so consider yourselves spoiled. Also I decided to focus a little on the relationships between the generals and the scouts. Believe it or not, Malachite and Mina's was the hardest to do. Read and review. 


	4. Secret of A Mark Revelaed

A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter 4 of Fairytale Princess coming at you. A few people have mentioned that some scenes were like that of Cinderella 2, and they are. These few were the whole inspiration to this story but I decided to add my own little back-story and such.

Someone was wondering if this was a Sere/Neph fic or a Sere/Endy fic. I know it was a bit confusing to begin with but I really wanted one of the generals to befriend her. I decided on Nephrite because I don't see many fics where he does. It is a Sere/Endy fic though.

As I mentioned in the last chapter, I wasn't satisfied with the fact I left it off like that. So basically think of this chapter as a continuation or the rest of chapter 3. Tootles.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cinderella. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

Endymion was surprised as he found himself comparing his companion, Giana, to a certain golden haired princess.

When Giana would laugh at something, he found it didn't chime like Serena's did. It just seemed to fray his nerves. Also when she looked at him. Her eyes always seemed to be hiding something and they just weren't the right shade of blue.

Endymion shook his head. He really needed to apologise and get the princess out of his mind. And fast.

Giana glanced at Endymion once again as he seemed to see right through her. Almost as if his mind was on something, or someone, else.

'_It's that little princess,' _that strange voice whispered yet again.

Ever since they had arrived on the moon that little voice had been whispering to Giana. Telling her of how the pretty little moon princess was going to steal Endymion from her. At first she was reluctant to believe such things, but since he met her and had that run in with the princess, he seemed different. Distant almost.

'_She is going to take him away from you,' _it said.

'No she won't. And I'll prove it,' Giana thought determinedly. She then stopped Endymion and placed a hand behind his head. She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

Endymion was surprised as he felt her lips move over his own. He immediately felt something missing as she kissed him. Never before had Giana's kiss failed to entice him and yet here he was, wishing she were someone else. Someone with long blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.

He broke the kiss and disentangled her arms from around his neck.

"I'm sorry Giana. I'm just not feeling very well right now," he apologised.

'_So much for that,' _the voice taunted her. Giana huffed and stormed off, back into the castle. Endymion ran a hand over his face as he watched her leave. He really needed to find and apologise to the princess before she drove him insane. With that he walked slowly back into the castle.

* * *

"Kings and queens sit nearest the hostess unless her family is present," Annabelle explained to Serena as they wandered around the dinning hall. Serena pulled at the dress she wore. It was becoming very uncomfortable, and her high heels were beginning to hurt her feet.

"Wouldn't it be nice if people could just sit where they wanted?" she said pulling at the collar. Luna's chuckle paused her motions.

"How very amusing your highness," she said sarcastically.

"As I was saying, Kings and Queens sit nearest the hostess unless her family is present. Dukes and Lords will be seated next, unless there are any Princes or Princesses present. Barons are to be seated lastly at the foot of the table. Remember, you must never seat a Lord above a Duke or below a Baron," Annabelle continued ignoring Luna's interruption.

Molina then approached them.

"Which colour is correct your highness?" she said presenting the princess with two almost identical napkins.

"Um…that one?" Serena guessed pointing at the one Molina held in her left hand.

"Goodness no," Luna corrected her and seized the other napkin.

"But there isn't any difference," Serena protested. Luna sighed dramatically.

"So much to learn. So little time," she said.

* * *

Hours later, Serena finally fell into her bed. She was exhausted from practising that stupid dance over and over again. She was getting better but by Luna's standards she still had a long way to go.

A knock at her door roused Serena from her stupor. She opened it to come face to face with Endymion.

"Oh prince Endymion. What can I do for you?" she asked politely and wincing as she moved her arm. Now that she wasn't so focused on learning, Serena was beginning to feel the full pain of her bruises. They had been bothering her all day but because Luna had never given her a moment's rest she simply had to deal with it.

Endymion noticed her wince and quickly misinterpreted it.

"I was just coming to apologise," he said quickly.

"For what?" Serena said stepping back and allowing him to enter her chamber.

Neither of them noticed a pair of clouded blue eyes in the shadows that flared angrily as he entered.

Endymion shifted nervously.

"For pushing you in the gardens yesterday," he said eventually with a sigh. Serena looked at him surprised. When she saw his nervousness crystal clear, her face softened.

"It's okay. I forgive you," she said reaching up to undo her hair. Everything went fine until she brought her hand down too fast. Her shoulders burned in disagreement and she groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her back, not realising the cause of her pain.

Serena hissed as he pressed her bruises through her dress and Endymion quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "May I?" he asked tracing the zipper of her dress. Eventually Serena nodded and bit her lip rather roughly as he slid it down her back.

When the zipper reached her lower back, the dress parted slightly. Thanks to the design of her corset, Endymion could clearly see the ugly black bruises that stretched across her back.

"My god! Did I do these?" he whispered running a finger across one of them. Serena remained quiet but nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry princess. My temper got the better of me that night," he said, turning away from her and removing his finger.

"I already said I forgave you," Serena retorted impatiently. The prince met her eyes and smiled at her response.

"You really are a little fire cracker aren't you," he commented. Serena glared at him as she slid off her dress.

"Only when someone gets on my nerves," she replied as her eyes danced. Endymion was happy they had slipped into light banter. He was very uncomfortable with the whole apologising fiasco.

He had to admit he liked the fact this little princess could hold her own. She could be quiet and shy one minute and spitting like a wet cat the next. She was beautiful too. That was something the prince had admitted when they first met. He was glad she was here, otherwise this would have probably been just another boring visit to some random planet. Still, something about her was different. She could act the regal part yet she didn't seem to radiate it like her mother.

"Um…. Endy?" Serena's shy voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Yes princess?" he replied while smiling inwardly at the little name.

"Could you…. Uh…help me with…. This?" she said blushing madly and gesturing to her corset. He raised a brow and she blushed even more.

"My bruises won't allow me to reach my back. My shoulders are too stiff," she said meekly. Endymion chuckled before motioning for her to turn around.

Serena did so and he skilfully began unlacing her white corset. Endymion let his gaze wander over her unblemished shoulders and the back of her neck. As he finished undoing the garment, Endymion spotted her birthmarks.

"And what are these?" he asked running a hand down her back, brushing each symbol in turn. A shiver sliced its way down the princess's spine at his touch.

"A birthmark," she whispered back. He nodded in understanding despite the fact Serena couldn't see him.

"Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto," the prince recited tracing a finger over each before moving on to the next. When he reached Pluto Serena reached around and grasped his hand t stop it venturing any further.

"Yes. The planetary symbols," she said turning to face him. He looked in her eyes for a moment before something seized him and the next thing he knew, Endymion had pressed his lips to Serena's.

Serena was surprised when he kissed her but it quickly died away as he grasped her wrist and tugged her closer. Now both their wrists were being held by the other as Endymion wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Serena was glad for his hold because her knees suddenly went weak and she practically melted into him. Meanwhile Endymion sighed contentedly against her lips. To him, this was exactly what a kiss should be. It made him light headed, boiled his blood and simply left him wanting more.

When her prince sighed, realisation of what they were doing suddenly struck home.

Serena gasped and feverously pulled her lips from his. They were both breathing heavily as he directed a questioning gaze at her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Serena said eventually.

"You seemed like you were enjoying it too," Endymion replied with a little hurt lacing his tone.

"It doesn't matter. That should not have happened. Besides you have that Giana woman," Serena said, trying to break free of his grasp.

Endymion snorted at the mention of Giana.

"She is nothing more than a bed warmer. I was tired of her anyway. It's you I want now," he said.

Serena finally got free of his arms and looked him in the eye.

"And how do I know you will not tire of me some day? To just toss me aside like yesterdays news," Serena said angrily.

Endymion didn't know what to say. He stood there opening and closing his mouth but no words came.

"Just go, alright. Go back to your room and forget this ever happened," Serena almost begged him. With that she walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Endymion closed his mouth one final time and turned to the door of her chamber. He opened it slowly and stood there for a moment.

He had felt a little hurt when she said that their kiss should never have happened. But a little turned into a lot when she said he would toss her aside.

Sure Endymion had been through his fair share of women, and looking back on it now he had just tossed them aside once he lost interest. He knew he was looked down upon for it, but until now he never felt bad about it. Up until Serena had the nerve to call him on it.

Irrational anger built up inside the young prince and he stalked from the room, slamming the door after himself.

* * *

Serena sat leaning against the door of her bathroom, completely ignoring the pain her position was causing her bruises. When she heard the door slam, the blonde haired princess let out a sigh of relief.

She had thought, or maybe even hoped, that Endymion would stalk in and refuse to forget about the kiss. It had been her first. And what a first it was.

The women in the village were always telling stories of how a kiss should be and how it will make you feel. Endymion's skilled lips had fulfilled and surpassed all her expectations.

Serena was about to place a hand to her lips when she heard a knock at her chamber door.

"Princess?" she heard. "Serena, it's me Mina. Come on, open the door!" Mina said impatiently.

Serena slowly, and painfully, climbed from the floor of her bathroom, opened the door and proceeded to let Mina in.

"It's about time! I've been knocking for ages," she said dramatically. Serena's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, no you haven't," she said.

"Yeah, you're right I haven't. But I still expect you to open the door on the first knock. What do you want me to think you've been kidnapped or something?" Mina declared. At this Serena did something that startled Mina. She laughed.

As her princess laughed, Mina noticed how she was dressed.

"Did I, uh, interrupt something?" she said pointing to the corset that was barely staying on. Serena looked down and blushed heavily.

"No, I was just getting changed," Serena said a little too quickly. Mina narrowed her eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure you were," she said with a playful wink. At this, Serena's blush darkened considerably. Mina made her way over to the closet and pulled out a sleeping gown.

"Here put this on," she said laying it down and heading for the door. "Give me a yell when you're done." Before Mina could exit, Serena called her back.

"Uh, I might need your help," she said pointing at the dress.

Mina looked at her with a confused expression until Serena sighed and turned around. The sailor scout of Venus almost passed out when she saw the bruises marking her highnesses back.

"Whoa," she said lightly touching them. Even this caused Serena to wince.

_'What is it with everyone touching them?' _Serena thought ruefully before Mina spoke again.

"How in the universe did these happen?" Mina asked.

Serena considered telling Mina until she thought about what her and the scouts might do to Endymion.

'_Best not to give them that bit of info,' _Serena thought.

"I fell down the stairs in the village," she lied.

"The day before you came here?" Mina asked suspiciously. Serena nodded.

'_Those bruises look way too fresh to have happened over two days ago,' _Mina thought. _'I'll talk to the scouts about it later.' _

After staring at the princess for a few moments, Mina relented and dropped the subject.

She agreed to help Serena dress, and as she did, Mina glanced at her birthmarks. The queen had mentioned them to the scouts before she arrived. She said that every planetary symbol was located on her body. But Mina could only find eight of the ten.

"Where's the Earth symbol? And where is your crescent moon?" Mina asked Serena once they had finished. Serena sighed. She might as well tell someone.

"My crescent moon only appears when I use my powers," she said as Mina ran a brush through her hair.

"What powers?" the aforementioned girl replied quizzically.

"Well I can blow things up, sort of," Serena admitted sheepishly. Mina looked almost gob smacked.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the training room and you are going to show me your 'powers'," Mina said with a tone that left no room for argument. Serena was relieved that Mina had forgotten all about the Earth mar-

"And where's the Earth mark?" she interrupted Serena's thoughts. Damn, she hadn't forgotten.

"It appears like my crescent moon," Serena said forcefully.

"Okay, but where?" Mina persisted. Serena turned to look at Mina.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she said looking in her friends' eyes.

"I won't if it's not juicy gossip," Mina said playfully. At Serena's scowl she sighed.

"Okay I promise. I won't breathe a word to anyone," she said, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"It appears over my heart," Serena said turning away from the princess of Venus.

"Over your heart? What's so bad about-" Mina cut herself off as her eyes widened and the meaning hit her full force.

"No way!" Mina almost yelled. "You mean you have a soul mark?!" she exclaimed really loudly. Serena winced at her volume.

"Shush. Keep it down Mina. I don't want anyone to know," Serena said trying to quieten the girl down.

"Why the heck not? You are basically guaranteed a husband! A predestined man to fall in love with while the rest of us have to get by on our own. How can you not be happy with that?" the blonde questioned the princess.

Serena sighed and glared at her friend.

"Because I don't like the idea of having my whole future planned out for me," she replied hotly.

"But Serena do you know how rare this is? That mark means there is someone out there made only for you. Someone that would give their life, love and soul for you. Do you not realise how special a bond like that is? I am the sailor scout of Love and I have only ever heard of one other soul mark. Ever!" Mina said.

"But I thought everyone ended up with one at some point," Serena said. Mina ruefully shook her head.

"A soul mark, or a Kasenian as we are taught, are only given to couples whose bonds could outlast time itself. Rarely does a union like that exist, hence why they are so rare," Mina explained. A silence engulfed the pair.

"So you mean both people will have this mark?" Serena asked after letting it all sink in. Mina nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly a big smile broke out over her face.

"Looks like the sailor scouts have got themselves a new mission!" she said. Serena looked at her confused before she continued. "Time to find our princess a soul mate!"

* * *

A/N: Finished! That is chapter 4 of 'Fairytale Princess'. I had a major plot change that just sprang into my head so I had to go back and change some stuff in this chapter. Hope you like it! Read and review people. Read and review. 


	5. Testing the Waters

A/N: I am pleased to know that people like this story so far. Many people expressed how they like the soul mark idea and let me tell you that it just popped into my head. I had no intention of writing that until it just appeared. I'm glad you liked it though. It also gives me a way to have some more fun with the other scouts. He he. 

And I have to give a big thank you to my next door neighbor who has been badgering me to finish this story. It was longer but I decided to split it into 2 chapters instead of one. Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fics if I did?

* * *

Serena groaned as she rolled over in her bed. Her back was still killing her and Mina had refused to leave until late into the night.

The princess ruefully climbed from her bed, but not without wincing in pain occasionally, and headed into her bathroom. She soaked in the bathtub and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

After painfully managing to clean her back, Serena rose from the tub, wrapped a robe around her and exited to find Molina, Annabelle and Luna in her room.

"Your highness, we have much to do today. We have to organise the invitations, prepare the food that will be served at the banquet and you need to practice your dancing," Luna informed her. Serena sighed. Another day of that stupid dance.

The chatter was stopped when someone knocked on the door. Annabelle opened the door to reveal the Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy.

"Can I help you ladies?" Luna asked pulling a dress from my closet. The four entered rather quickly but Amy was the one to speak.

"We came to collect the princess," she said shyly. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but the princess has a prior engagement today," she replied smugly.

This time Mina was the one to speak.

"That may be Luna but yesterday Serena mentioned something about powers she has. The scouts and I have arranged to test these powers today."

Luna scoffed.

"The banquets preparation takes precedence over your testing," Luna spat disdainfully.

"You already have everything decided Luna. The only Serena actually has to do is sign the invitations," Lita replied. Luna couldn't find a response so she begrudgingly agreed.

"I shall see you later then your highness," she said before leaving, with Annabelle and Molina in toe.

The room was silent for a moment before Serena sighed.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could last another day in one of those dresses," she gushed pointing at the dress left on the bed.

"It's okay. We're just lucky Luna agreed. When she sets her sights on something, it's not often she doesn't get it," Raye said lounging on Serena's abandoned bed. Lita had taken up residence on her velvet chair, Amy was sitting at her vanity table and Mina was fishing around in her closet.

"Mina what are you doing?" Raye said watching the girl fling clothes everywhere.

"Looking for something she can fight in," the blonde scout replied. She pulled out a dress.

"Nope too formal," Lita judged. Next came a pair of pants.

"Too loose," Raye chimed in. Next came Serena's sleeping dress.

"Way too inappropriate," Amy said.

"Unless you want to show something off," Mina said tossing another playful wink at Serena. She just blushed and pulled the dress from her friend.

"Not happening," she said. Mina just shrugged and dove head first back into the closet.

"What about a uniform like ours?" Amy suggested.

"What do you mean Ames?" Raye asked the bluenette.

"Well since each of us have a transformation wand, what if Yaten could get one for Serena? After all, we are all scouts of our respective planets, maybe Serena is one too," Amy explained.

The rest of the girls agreed and Amy set off to see Yaten while Serena finished dressing.

After Lita and Raye had fawned over her bruises they helped her into the pants and a loose white shirt. Apart from her hair, anyone would assume she was a boy.

"Off we go!" Mina shouted and grabbed Serena's arm. The four girls walked swiftly down the halls, lead by Lita, to the training rooms.

* * *

The clanging of steel echoed around the training room as Zoisite and Nephrite faced off.

"Despite the fact Zoisite is all brain, he is fast little guy isn't he?" Jadeite joked with Malachite. Mal just ignored his quip to speak with his prince.

"Would you like to verse the winner sir? Or do us all a favour and knock Jadeite out?" the platinum haired man asked. Endymion laughed at Malachite's barely veiled insult.

Another large clang had Zoisite's sword flying across the room. A thump followed with Nephrite pinning the aforementioned general to the floor.

"Okay I yield!" the pinned man admitted. Nephrite let out a laugh while helping out his comrade.

"So who want's to go next?" Jadeite asked getting up and grabbing his own sword.

"Do you mind if we try?" a female voice called. The five men turned to find the four planetary princesses' and princess Serenity standing at the door.

"Why my lady Raychel, of course. I would be honoured to fight such a beautiful maiden," Jadeite cooed. Raye walked over and bopped the man on the head.

"I meant could we use the room, you moron," she fumed but everyone could see her barely contained blush. While Jadeite nursed his head, Lita stepped forth.

"I have no problem fighting this lot," she said cracking her knuckles rather loudly.

"Tsk, tsk girls. We are here to test Serena. Not beat the daylights out of the generals," Mina interrupted. Lita muttered something about a party pooper before Amy entered.

"I got her a wand," she called.

"Oh, is the princess going to dress up like a fairy?" Endymion taunted. Serena glared at him before stalking over to Amy.

"This is the wand that the previous Sailor Moon's have used. Just hold it up and say Moon Prism Power. If you are to be a scout it should react and begin your transformation," she explained handing the white stick to the princess.

Serena breathed in deeply before holding up the wand.

"Moon Prism Power!" she yelled. To everyone's disappointment nothing happened.

"Oh well. I guess I'm not meant to be a scout," Serena shrugged. Amy placed her little computer on a shelf nearby before beginning her transformation.

"Mercury Power," Amy was then engulfed in a whirlwind of water that clung to her bust, then waist and formed her uniform.

"Mars Power," Raye followed suit with a cyclone of fire that created her uniform.

"Jupiter Power," Lita was surrounded by electric bolts as her uniform began appearing.

"Venus Power," Mina had a shower of stars circle her before she stood in her uniform too.

Even Serena stood gob smacked as the four princesses became the Sailor Scouts.

"Okay then. Now that we're ready, Serena will you stand in the middle of the room please?" Mina asked. Serena quickly did as she was asked.

"Wait all four of you are going to attack her?" Nephrite asked a little worried for the little princess. Mina nodded.

"But only one at a time," Raye assured them.

"Serena, remember to try and dodge our attacks if you can't counter them," Amy advised.

"And watch your footing," Lita gave.

"Could you guys step back please? We don't want you to get hurt," Raye said sending a sickly sweet smile at Jadeite. The five men did as asked and leant against the wall.

"Okay scouts. Attack!" Mina yelled.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lita yelled. Serena just managed to jump away as a lightning bolt struck her previous position.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Raye said from behind Serena. She jumped as high as she could and felt the heat brush her feet.

Endymion tried very hard to stop himself from leaping in and tyring to protect Serena from their blasts. He knew she had to do this but his gut was still telling him to protect his woman.

'My woman? Where the hell did that come from?' he thought shaking his head.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Amy said. Suddenly everyone lost sight of Serena. The scouts even lost sight of one another.

"Damn it Mercury. Couldn't you wait five more minutes? I had her right where I wanted her!" Mina yelled. Mina was about to yell again when she felt a blade placed at her neck. She held completely still as Serena held the glistening blade to her throat.

"Gotcha," Mina muttered. Before Serena could react though, Mina kicked her legs out from under her and dropped the girl.

The sword she had picked up, which happened to be Zoisite's previously discarded one, flew once again across the room as the fog began disappearing. Serena scrambled to get up but Mina's foot stopped her.

Unexpectedly, Mina and the other scouts were all blown off their feet by a gust of wind coming from Serena. Even the guys were knocked over.

Before anyone could look back, Serena became surrounded in white, razor sharp feathers. She was completely hidden from view. By this time the scouts had managed to stand once again but they were unprepared fro the assault let loose on them.

The feathers shot out in every direction. The scouts and the guys were barely able to dodge the attack in time. They had cuts on their arms and legs from where the feathers had connected. The rest of the knife like weapons were imbedded in the walls throughout the entire room.

When Endymion looked up once again Serena was crouched on the floor shaking. Despite the small pain from his own cuts, the prince made his way over to the princess.

"Serenity?" he called when he got close enough. Her blue eyes looked up at him and Endymion felt crushed when he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"What did I do?" she whispered in shock. The rest of the guys slowly made their own way over and helped the other girls up.

"You don't remember?" Endymion asked softly, clutching her hands to stop their shaking. Serena shook her head.

Amy had reclaimed her computer to try and discern what had just happened. While everyone else tried calming the shocked princess as they recounted her attack, Amy's eyes simply grew wider as she watched the footage.

"What is it Ames?" Raye asked, finally noticing the girls expression. Amy simply shook her head before turning to Mina.

"Bind her," she ordered. Mina shot her a look of confusion.

"Why?" Malachite asked the Mercurian princess.

"Just do it. I don't have time to explain," she said hastily. Hesitantly, Mina summoned her chain.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle," the thin chain of hearts wrapped around Serena's arms and feet, preventing her movements.

"What is the meaning of this?" Endymion yelled. "Release her!"

"No Endymion. We can't. Not yet," Amy explained. The rest of the group were looking at her oddly as Mina secured the chains to her hand.

"I need someone to slap her," Amy said after a moment.

"Wh-what?" Lita stuttered. Even Mina was now looking at the princess as though she had grown another head.

"I said I need someone to slap her," Amy repeated.

"Yeah we heard you the first time but why?" Raye said in a huff. Amy sighed while squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," she muttered. Shockingly, Amy stalked right up to the bound princess, drew back her hand, and before anyone could stop her, slapped her across the face.

Endymion made a move to scold Amy but he halted when the Scout of Mercury was thrown back and pinned to the wall. The guys and the rest of the scouts save for Mina and himself, were also facing similar situations.

When Endymion looked down at Serena, instead of seeing a head of blonde hair and tear filled blue eyes, he found a head of bright royal blue hair and amber coloured eyes burning with contempt.

She met his gaze for but a moment before looking at the hands that held her chains. When her eyes twitched ever so slightly, the links broke and the offending constraint disappeared. Mina stumbled back in shock.

"She broke my chains," she murmured. Next thing she knew, Mina also was pinned to the wall. Serena stood and shifted her eyes from person to person, finally allowing them to rest upon the one that had threatened her.

With a grace no-one would believe possible, Serena stalked over to Amy.

"You dare strike me?" she said harshly. Amy gasped as she felt an invisible hand slap her harshly across the face.

"Who are you?" Zoisite yelled trying to draw her attention from his beloved princess. And draw her attention he did.

Serena turned her blazing eyes upon the one who had spoken. The whole time Endymion just stared at his little princess. She had gone from a cowering little girl to a blood thirsty woman. The softness in her eyes had vanished along with her cheerful demeanour.

Serena walked swiftly to stand before Zoisite. She smirked at him.

"The name's Celeste," she sneered.

* * *

A/N: Oh. Snap. Another major plot development. I know everyone is still wondering about her past and the next chapter will answer most of your questions. Hopefully. I will be explaining more about Celeste in the next chapter too. Tootles. Read and review. 


	6. Uh Oh

A/N: Chapter 6 here for your enjoyment. Read and review people.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

The entire training room was silent as, with baited breath, they processed her answer.

"You invoke my wrath just to save your little princess?" she taunted the blond haired general. Celeste released his chin before slowly walking by each of her captives. She coyly threw different taunts at each of them, finally ending with poor Jadeite.

"Serena-Celeste," the prince amended himself, "let them go." Endymion had finally found his voice but he almost recoiled as her eyes turned to him after taunting Jadeite.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. The only one I can't harm because of this stupid soul mark," she spat. Endymion stood tall as Celeste approached him. She pulled his head and ear close to her lips.

"If it wans't for her mark," she said, "I'd have ripped your throat out by now." She then released him.

"Then why don't you do it!?" Raye yelled. Celeste glared at her but didn't move from before Endymion.

"The mark will kill us both if I do," she replied. Celeste made a move to walk over to Raye when Endymion grabbed her arm. She spun around to look at him.

Before she could question him, Endymion harshly brought his mouth down upon hers.

Celeste could only stare in shock as he kissed her.

After a moment the prince pulled away.

"Give her back. Give Serenity back," he told her. Celeste just stared at him before wincing and squeezing her eyes shut.

When they reopened they were a familiar cornflower blue. Sunny blond began bleeding back into her hair, erasing all traces of the previous blue coloring.

Serena was panting as she nervously glanced around. She took in the sight of her friends dropping from their positions against the walls. She also noted for the first time the cuts that were strewn all over their bodies.

The most disturbing thing though was the blood dripping from Amy's mouth.

Endymion's cautious voice brought her from her examinations.

"Serenity?" he asked tentatively. If there was still any trace of Celeste in her, he didn't want to piss her off just yet. Despite her thin reassurance of his safety.

Serena slowly met his eyes as they filled with tears once again. She lunged into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"What did I do?" she sobbed, clutching at him. Endymion released her arm and wrapped his own around her as she cried. The rest of the group huddled around her shaking form. Zoisite was helping Amy clean her split lip while Nephrite tried to help calm the princess.

The girls for the most part were in shock. Their defiant little princess was sitting there, broken like a twig. Not physically, but none of the girls had ever heard such heart wrenching sobs. Even the men were surprised.

They had only ever seen Serenity full of life and so sure. Now she was cowering away like a beaten dog. When Zoisite finished cleaning Amy up, she placed a hand on Serena's back, slowly rubbing to try and soothe the girl.

Mina even felt tears slip from her own eyes at the sight. She quickly found herself engulfed in the arms of Malachite but her friends' sobs still hurt her. Everyone stayed silent until Serena had calmed down.

"Serena, are you okay?" Raye asked the girl. Serena was still standing in Endymion's arms, with her face buried in his chest. She meekly nodded before looking back at the Martian princess.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Serena had a fair idea of what, or rather who had hurt her friends.

"We should go somewhere else and discuss this in private," Malachite offered, loosening his hold on Mina.

Endymion nodded to his general and swept Serena up to carry her bridal style to the library. She squeaked at the movement but didn't protest.

Jadeite was helping Raye along, since she caught the most of the feathers. She had also sprained her ankle trying to dodge so as much as she hated it, Raye had to swallow her pride and allow Jadeite to carry her.

Each of the generals accompanied one of the girls. Jadeite was carrying Raye in a similar way that Endymion was carrying Serenity, Zoisite had taken Amy's hand and was keeping her tucked into his side. Malachite had a hand on Mina's lower back to steer her, not that she needed it and Nephrite had an arm around Lita's waist as they walked.

'When did they all get so close?' Serena wondered glancing around the group.

Finally they arrived at the library Amy and Zoisite had previously visited. Endymion entered once Amy had opened the doors. He placed Serenity down on one of the couches as the others all settled in too.

Jadeite had put Raye on another chair, Lita had taken a seat next to Serena, Mina remained standing and Amy bustled about.

The scout of Mercury was pulling antiseptic and bandages from her sub-space pocket. She handed some to each of the girls but before Raye could get hers, Jadeite interfered.

"I shall attend to my lady," he explained gallantly. Everyone shook their heads as Raye scowled. True to his words, Jadeite then went about cleaning her cuts.

"Now that that's settled, would one of you please tell me what happened?" Serena interrupted.

"You mean you don't remember?" Lita asked. Serena shook her head again.

"Would I be asking if I did?" she retorted. Endymion felt a small smile play upon his lips. That was the Serenity he knew.

"I had Mina bind you after our first round of attacks," Amy explained.

"I already knew that. I meant after you slapped me," Serena replied impatiently. Everyone remained silent.

"Why won't you guys answer me?" she asked in a quiet voice. Was what happened really that bad?

"You attacked us," Raye supplied.

"Raye!" Mina yelled.

"What? She deserves to know. Besides I would much rather her know that when slapped she turns into a homicidal maniac," Raye yelled back. Her violet eyes shot towards her princess in worry.

"Now you've done it," Lita muttered, earning her a glare from the priestess.

"You mean I tried killing you?" Serena asked.

"No, but I wouldn't have put the idea past you. But that doesn't matter. It wasn't even you," Mina hastily recovered.

"What do you mean it wasn't me?! It had to be!" Serena yelled.

"Her name was Celeste," Zoisite said, ignoring the warning glares he was receiving from Raye, Lita and Mina. "She appeared after Amy slapped you. Your hair turned blue and your eyes were yellow."

"And she broke my chains," Mina interrupted. "No-one has ever broken my chains before. That girl has to have some serious power to pull a stunt like that."

Serena looked to Amy for confirmation and she received it in the form of a nod.

"I think I always knew something was going on with me," Serena muttered. At everyone's confused looks she continued.

"I would get angry and then next thing I knew, something bad had had happened. Most of the time something just got destroyed, but the worst thing was that I couldn't remember," she elaborated.

"So you really had no idea ho Celeste was?" Mina asked. Serena shook her head.

"No. I…" she trailed off. She took a breath before continuing. "I don't think anyone who had seen her lived to talk about it."

"Speaking of which, she said something about a soul mark that prevented her from hurting Endymion. Serena is that true?" Lita quizzed the girl. The group's eyes were drawn to Raye as she hissed in pain.

"You big dolt, be careful with that stuff!" she yelled slapping Jadeite up the side of the head. Everyone shot each other knowing looks. All but Serena and Mina who had visibly paled since Lita had spoken.

"Mina, are you okay? You seem pale," Malachite commented, taking in the Venusian princess's pale face. She threw a look at Serena who nodded.

"I guess it's time they knew. I would have liked to keep it to myself a while longer but apparently someone other ideas," Serena said in a defeated voice. Without hesitation, Serena launched into her explanation.

"I have a soul mark above my heart. I only know about it because it appears when I use my powers," Serena began.

"But I thought you didn't know about Celeste?" Jadeite interrupted her. A knock on the head from Raye silenced him.

"Shut up and let her finish," the priestess scolded him.

"As I was about to say, I have some limited power of my own. When I use it the last of my birthmarks appear," she finished. Serena called Mina over as she stood up.

"Could you?" she asked gesturing to the back of her shirt. Mina nodded before pushing the back of the fabric up to reveal her birthmarks. The four guys moved to get a better look, each recognizing their own planet symbol easily.

Endymion stood back as they examined her marks. He remembered from before that the two missing ones were her crescent moon and the earth symbol. Remembering seeing her marks also reminded him of the kiss they had shared.

He still felt a little out of sorts over the way Serena had reacted. Endymion leant back against one of the wooden book shelves as he tried to sort through his feelings.

He knew he liked the girl but something about her was still off. She didn't act like the princess she was supposed to be. And this whole Celeste character just threw a spanner into the works. He knew that Celeste was dangerous, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that Celeste wasn't so much protecting herself, as she was protecting Serenity. After all, the girl had said that Serena's soul mark prevented her from hurting him. That means that she cares about Serenity enough to not want her dead. Or unhappy. Furthermore, that meant that his planetary symbol was branded over her heart, indicating her future lover was from his planet. And since Celeste was stopped from hurting him by it, it meant that her future lover was to be him.

That realization sent a shock wave through his body. The one she was supposed to be with was him. Him, the man she had poured water all over and fought with all the time.

"The crescent moon appears on my forehead," Serena said, pulling the prince from his thoughts. She pushed her shirt back down as the others moved away. As Endymion looked at the girl before him he realized that maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad. She kept him on his toes and wasn't taken in by a charming smile. He would have to earn her respect and love. And that was something he was already looking forward to.

Malachite looked thoughtful for a moment before calling on Serena.

"But I thought that Moon royals had their crescent moon all the time? It supposedly comes from the continuous use of their powers," he mentioned, reciting what his mother had told him about the Moon.

"That's true but since Serena has Celeste controlling the most power, she doesn't have to exert her powers all the time," Amy quickly covered. The group looked a little confused before Raye tried helping.

"Its because most of her powers come from Celeste so she doesn't need to use-" Raye began.

"Oh enough!" the subject of their talk interrupted. "I'm sick of all this lying." Serena then turned to Malachite.

"You want to know the truth? Okay, my crescent moon doesn't stay present because I've never had training. I wasn't taught to keep my powers dormant. Hell, I wasn't taught how to walk in heels either. And you want to know why? Because I'm a milk maid that got lucky!" she said, her voice steadily getting louder with every word.

"A milk maid?" Jadeite repeated. Suddenly Serena turned on him.

"Yes Jadeite. A milk maid. I had to get up at dawn every morning to go buy bread from the bakery. I spent the whole day cleaning and looking after other people's kids. I never had my breakfast served to me in bed or on a silver platter."

"I've spent the last seventeen years of my life believing I was nothing more than a subject of a kingdom, but then some guy shows up and the next thing I know I'm taken from my home, my friends and dropped into a castle. Then I'm expected to be someone I'm not and live a life I don't understand!" she yelled. Serena then took a deep breath to calm herself.

Endymion slowly picked his jaw up from the floor. That explained why she didn't act or seem like a princess. She wasn't. Now he was second guessing himself.

"Serenity, you shouldn't have done that," Mina said, using her formal name to try and convey how serious this was.

"Yes, you're right. Serenity shouldn't have, but Serena did. I'm sick of lying and trying to be someone I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room," Serena said. With that she left the library and made her way back to her room.

Before any of the guys could question the scouts, they all stood, Raye included, with the help of Lita, and left the room also. The guys sat dumbfounded for a moment. Suddenly the past few days flashed through Endymion's mind. The brash attitude, the ignorance of castle ways and the audacity she showed when dealing with him. She wasn't being offensive (most of the time), she was just dealing with her situation the only way she knew how. It still irked him that these women had lied to him though.

"Why do you think they kept it a secret?" Zoisite asked, eventually breaking the silence and drawing everyone from their musings.

"I don't know," Endymion said, shaking his head, "But I intend to find out."

* * *

A/N: Okay well I hope that cleared up a bit who Celeste is. I was going to continue and explain about Serena but I decided to do that next chapter. I did include a little snippet though. Read and review. 


	7. Standing Up At Last

A/N: Well this story I must admit is getting pretty good. So far it has turned out better than I first expected.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

When Serena entered her room she noticed that it wasn't even lunchtime yet. However before the princess could even consider doing anything, Annabelle appeared in her room. 

"My lady Serenity, Luna sent me up with the plans for the banquet. All she needs is your approval and she will organise everything else," she said, handing Serena a stack of papers.

Serena begrudgingly took the stack and tried reading the first page. None of it was sinking in though.

"Look Annabelle," Serena said, ignoring the girl's surprised look that she had used her name, "I can't read these right now."

"But the banquet is tomorrow night, your highness. These preparations have to be done," Annabelle protested.

"I know and I will do them, but right now I just don't feel well," Serena said. Reluctantly, Annabelle agreed and left the room.

Alone once again, Serena dropped the papers on her vanity table and slumped down on her bed. She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that her mother would probably be disappointed in her for telling Endymion and the others about her past, but she didn't care. She was just glad she didn't have to lie to them anymore.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Serena let her thoughts wander to the dark haired prince.

He really was an enigma. The first time they were alone, he had pushed her away. The next, he was kissed her. If anyone could make her feel confused it was him.

She thought back to the kiss they had shared in the very room she was now lying in. Why couldn't she forget about that? Sure it had been her first but that shouldn't cause it to bother her that much. Maybe it was just since her soul mark was of Earth that she was like this. So then why did her knees go weak and all rational thought flee her body when he touched his lips to hers?

Serena suddenly bolted upright. No it couldn't be. Could it? She couldn't be falling for him. She knew nothing about him. But then why had he kissed her? It must have been because he thought he was kissing a princess. Yes that was it. But Serena wondered why that revelation suddenly had her feeling disappointed.

She knew about those stories women in the village told. About how the woman would go weak at the knees and be willing to sacrifice everything for the man they loved.

Letting this thought sink in, Serena groaned and threw herself back into her bed. She was right. She was falling for him!

* * *

Meanwhile, Endymion returned to his own chambers to find Giana sitting there, waiting for him. 

"Hello Giana," he said as he passed her. He came here to do something and if he didn't do it soon, he feared he never would. She looked at him with critical eyes, as if looking for some minute trace of something, before shaking her head and returning his greeting.

"Endymion," she said with a nod of her head. When he stopped right before her, Giana put down the book she had been reading and met his gaze.

"We need to talk," he said. Giana knew what was coming next. Those were **the **words. The ones every male used when trying to end something. Despite her better instincts to yell at him or hit him, she just sat there and listened.

"I don't think this is going to work," he began. "It's just that I need to stop getting distracted from my duties. I will be expected to take over the kingdom soon and I need all the preparation I can get."

Ah yes the infamous 'it's not you, it's me' argument.

"I just need to focus on other things right now. Although I did enjoy our time I'm sorry Giana but this ends now," Endymion said. He was a little unnerved by the fact she was just sitting there. He had expected yelling and cursing from her.

Giana nodded as he finished talking. It was that little princess. She knew it. That voice had been right and she had just been too cocky to see it. She stole him from right under her own nose. That little wench was going to pay!

Partly relieved, and partly scared that she took it so well, Endymion then left the room once again. Now that that liability was taken care of, he needed to go see a certain little princess.

When he disappeared from her sight, Giana let it all out. She buried her face into the bed and screamed her lungs out. She halted abruptly when that little voice whispered in her mind.

'_The fireplace,' _not in her right mind, Giana did as the voice instructed her and approached the fireplace.

'_The statue,' _Placing a hand on the statue carved into its frame, Giana was only partly surprised when it slid back to reveal stairs going down behind the fireplace.

Hesitantly, Giana walked down the steps. The walls were barely one meter apart. Cobwebs were scattered along the stones as the woman went lower. Eventually she found herself in a musty smelling room. There was a table in the middle of the room whose surface appeared to be made of crystal.

As she approached the table within the crystal began swirling red smoke. The figure of a beautiful black haired woman became visible.

"Who are you?" Giana voiced as she took in the appearance of the woman. She had dark blue, bordering on black, eyes, what appeared to be floor length black hair and pasty white skin.

"I am one who has been betrayed as you have," she replied in a majestic sounding voice, "And left to rot, locked within this crystal."

"What happened?" the question was barely audible but it slipped from Giana's lips nonetheless.

"The queen stole my life," the woman spat, "I was to be the next ruler of the Silver Millennium but my sister wanted it for herself. She had me kidnapped and presumed dead so my fiancée would have no choice but to marry her."

Giana stifled the gasp that threatened to escape.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"But you are suffering the same, are you not?" the woman spoke coyly. Giana slowly nodded. "Tell me, what would you be willing to do to get him back?"

"Anything," Giana replied without hesitation.

"Tonight, come back down here and bring with you some of the princess's blood. When I am free I will return to you everything you have lost," the raven haired woman spoke.

"Tonight?" Giana asked.

"Yes. We will need some time to set everything up if I am to attack during the banquet," she explained.

"To shatter my prison, all you have to do is spill a single drop of the princess's blood upon it. Now go. The last thing you want is to be found down here before I am free," she said hastily. Giana nodded, gave her word to return and hurried back up the stairs.

Once the fireplace had returned to normal, a smile graced her lips. Endymion would be hers yet.

* * *

A knock on her door quickly ceased Serena's grumbling fest. She slid from the softness of her bed to find the reason for her mood standing at her door. 

"Ugh, what do you want Endymion?" She said stepping back and allowing him in.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied simply taking in her appearance.

Now that he knew about her past, she appeared in a whole different light. Her witty and fairly funny responses weren't the product of hours in a library and in the presence of royalty; it was simply her and how she had grown up. Coming to her as naturally as breathing.

Somehow that fact made his heart warm. The thought that his little princess wasn't manufactured to be like she was made him smile. He could see it now. When they were married she would always be difficult and never agree with him just for the sake of it. She would fight him every step of the way and he was looking forward to it.

'Whoa, you find out she came from the village and suddenly you are envisioning yourself being married to her? Dude you have got it bad,' his conscience taunted.

He shook his head and answered back.

'Of course not. I just meant that whoever does marry her will be in for one hell of a ride,' he thought back.

'Right…' his head drawled. Endymion just ignored it. That was when he noticed Serena looking at him funnily.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she laughed. Before he could answer, she had turned back to her table. Just looking at the pile of papers gave her a headache.

"I came to talk to you about before," he started.

"If you're here to tell me how you knew I couldn't be a real princess, or about how I never will be, just write me a letter and I'll read it later," Serena interrupted, shuffling the papers.

Placing a hand over hers, Endymion stepped up behind her.

"Do you really think that low of me? That I'd really say something like that?" he asked quietly.

"It's never stopped you before," Serena replied just as softly. Grasping her hand even tighter, Endymion placed a light kiss against her exposed neck.

"What are you doing?" Serena whispered.

"Showing you the truth," Endymion murmured against her skin. Serena shivered but asked her question nonetheless.

"About what?" Serena asked, shaking off his hand and turning around in his arms.

"How I feel," Endymion replied looking her in the eyes.

"Why?" Serena asked. The prince just grabbed her chin to emphasize his point.

"Because whether you're a princess or a milk maid, you're beautiful. And I never should have let myself think otherwise," he answered truthfully.

Leaning down to kiss her again, Serena shifted her head to the side so his lips connected with her cheek instead.

"What-" when he looked back in her eyes, he noticed the tears glistening just within them.

"But I don't act like a princess," Serena said looking away.

"I don't care," Endymion said hotly. Serena looked up at him in shock.

'Oh now you've done it,' his head said. Looking once again into her crystal blue eyes, Endymion knew what he had to do.

"I don't care if you don't act like a princess. I don't care if you were raised in the village or if you grew up milking cows. All I know is that even if you were the lowest servant in the universe, I would love you regardless," he said, pulling her into a hug. A tear slipped down Serena's cheek as he continued.

"You were right. No-one should have to be someone they're not. But that's exactly what these people want you to do. They want you to be the perfect lady but I know that's not who you are. That's not the girl you've proved yourself to be. So I want you to stop listening to what others say and just be the girl that tipped water on me because I ignored her," he said, ending with a smile. He felt Serena nod against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you really mean that?" she said quietly.

"With all my heart. You shouldn't have to be the princess they expect, anymore than I should have to be with Giana," he answered.

Pulling back to look at him, Serena felt her heart skip.

"What?"

"I decided that I should stop lying to myself. I couldn't figure out why Nephrite being close to you made my stomach churn or why when you smiled I felt like my heart was going to beat out of its chest, but now I know. I think I'm falling in love with you," he finished in a whisper.

Serena felt a few more tears slip free before she dived back into his arms.

"I take it this means you like me too?" he said with a smile. Serena just nodded against his chest. Feeling lighter than air, he pulled back to look down at his tear stained princess.

"Now come on. You've got a banquet to plan," he said. Serena wiped her eyes and nodded. Picking up the now scattered papers, Serena was about to start reading when Endymion stopped her.

"I told you to stop listening to others," he said taking them from her. "Plan this banquet your way. Show them that you are Serena first and foremost and the time has come to try something new."

Nodding slowly, Serena pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. She quickly scribbled down some stuff, silently thanking her father for teaching her how to read and write.

'Your greatest weapon is knowledge, Serena. Knowledge can mean the difference between victory and defeat,' she remembered him telling her. Finishing quickly, she grabbed Endymion's hand and pulled him from the room.

* * *

They ended up in the ballroom, where Serena summoned the musicians that were going to play at the banquet. Giving them the paper, and helping them along, they quickly began playing a very lively tune. Especially compared to the dull one they were playing last time she had seen them. 

"What are you doing?" Endymion asked, watching as she came back over to him.

"Teaching you how to dance," she said, taking his hand. Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"I can dance just fine thank you," he replied. A playful smirk tugged on her lips as she replied.

"Not like I do," she said. She placed his hand on her waist and took his other in her own. Looking at the pair, anyone would assume they were about to perform a beautiful waltz.

"Just go with it," she told him before they started. Within a few moments, Endymion and Serena were dancing around the room with smiles on their faces. Instead of a complicated waltz, Serena was teaching Endymion how the people in the village danced. Completely carefree and fun.

When they both stopped, they found the generals watching them, each with their own smile. When Serena rushed over and grabbed Jadeites hand, his smile faltered.

"Your turn," she said pulling him onto the floor. Endymion stepped in beside Malachite as they watched the princess teach Jadeite how to dance.

They laughed when Jadeite tripped and Serena had to help him up.

"She really is something," Nephrite commented. Nodding in agreement, Endymion replied.

"That she is," he said almost dreamily. None of the other men missed the whimsical look on their prince's face. Laughing as they came back over, Jadeite was rubbing his rear from his fall. And Serena was trying her hardest not to laugh.

After showing the rest of the men how to dance, Serena watched as they each paired of to practice a little more. Nephrite and Jadeite were clumsily making their way around as Malachite and Zoisite looked rigid as stone.

Clapping along with the music, Serena was startled when Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I must say this is a sight I never thought I'd see," he said with a chuckle.

Before Serena could reply, Yaten entered the room. Throwing a curious glance at the now blushing men, he addressed the princess.

"Princess Serenity, there is a commoner at the gates claiming to be your father," he said, earning a gasp from the blonde haired princess. "Do you wish for us to send him away?"

"No," Serena cried. "Let him in. I wish to speak with him." Nodding, Yaten left to retrieve the man.

Everyone remained silent as Yaten re-entered the ballroom with an old looking man in tow. His white hair was similar to Yaten's, despite the mud marring its strands, and his silver eyes were worn with age. He had a small hunch in his back and his shirt and pants were dirty and tattered.

"Artemis!" Serena cried, launching herself from Endymion's arms. The old man looked up just as Serena collided with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist.

With a bow, Yaten left the group and the ballroom. Looking over his shoulder, Serena noticed a little girl with bright pink hair, hiding behind his legs.

"I've missed you so much papa" she said, pulling back.

"I've missed you too, Sere," he said smiling. Releasing his daughter, Artemis turned to the little girl. Ushering her forward, she bowed hastily before diving back behind him.

"And who might you be?" Serena asked, bending down to the girl's height. When she didn't answer, Artemis supplied it for her.

"Her name is Rini," he said. Looking back at he girl, Serena nodded.

"Well Rini, my name's Serena," she said with a smile.

"I know. Uncle Arty told me about you," she replied shyly. Raising an eyebrow, Serena looked at Artemis as she replied.

"Uncle Arty, huh?" she said. He just shrugged as Rini nodded quickly.

"Well Rini, would you like to meet some friends of mine?" Serena asked. Nodding shyly, Rini allowed the princess to pick her up and turn towards her friends.

"Artemis, Rini, I'd like you to meet Prince Endymion of Earth," she said gesturing to the raven haired man. He bowed respectfully as he kissed Rini's hand. She just giggled.

"And his generals Jadeite," the blonde man bowed dramatically, earning a smile from the girl,

"Nephrite," trying to outdo Jadeite, Nephrite owed even more spectacularly that the blonde man. The whole time Rini, and Serena, were trying not to laugh.

"Zoisite," the blonde general just bowed quickly,

"And Malachite," following Zoisite's example he just bent quickly and before straightening up.

"It's a pleasure," Artemis said, bowing respectfully before the men. Rini nodded as Serena smiled.

"Lady Serenity," someone called from the doorway. Serena turned to find Luna about to have a heart attack.

"Why are there commoners in the palace?!" she almost yelled, taking in the sight of Rini and Artemis. "It simply is not done. I will have them sent away immediately."

"No you won't," Serena said strongly. Luna looked a little shocked before speaking.

"But the rules say that commoners are not allowed in the palace, your highness," she replied haughtily.

"To hell with the rules," Serena said, readjusting Rini on her hip, "These people are here because I want them to be. Do you have a problem with that Lady Luna?"

Ruefully shaking her head Luna replied.

"No," she said.

"Good," Serena said, "And I will no longer need your help with the banquet."

"Wh-what?" the dark haired lady stuttered.

Throwing a glance back at Endymion, who just smiled as encouragement, Serena spoke.

"Because I have decided to plan this banquet my way. My mother left it to me so I will plan it how I see fit," she said. Luna looked upset for a moment before bowing and leaving the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Serena brought her attention to the girl now poking her shoulder.

"Yes Rini?" she asked. Blushing lightly, Rini looked up at Serena shyly.

"Could we come to the banquet?" she asked. Letting a big smile break out over her face, Serena nodded.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea Rini," she said. "What about you Artemis?"

"Absolutely," he said. Rini squealed loudly before hugging Serena's neck for all she was worth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while everyone. I had a little bit of writers block for this chapter but I managed to get past it. I've begun introducing you to Serena's past now, with the arrival of Artemis her 'father'. So next chapter will explain more. I'll also explain Rini a little more and no she is not Serena's sister or daughter in this. 

I know that some people may think Endymion / Darien was a little forward in this one but I am so sick of reading stories where he is so thick headed that he blows her off all the time and then royally screws up. So I decided to make it a bit different.

Read and review. Hope you liked it. And consider yourselves spoiled. This chapter is 9 pages long. Bye


	8. Recounting the Past

A/N: Chapter 8 is here!!!! I'm actually really happy right now because I've finally gotten over my writers block on "Dismembered"!!! So expect some new chapters soon. I'm currently working on chapter six so yay!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

After finally managing to pry Rini off the princess, she then started telling Serena all about how she was so happy to be going to a banquet and ball. The pair seemed to warm right up to each other.

All of the men watched on as Serena laughed at the little girl's antics. Going over to the now silent minstrels, Serena instructed them to start playing again. When they did Rini and Serena started dancing around.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal none other than Raye. She looked at the two dancing girls before shaking her head. The other girls quickly appeared behind her. They were all now de-transformed so they looked less intimidating than before.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked almost bouncing up to Serena and Rini.

"Dancing," Rini said hiding behind Serena's legs once again. With a small smile, Serena looks up at the girls.

"Care to join us?" she said. The others look hesitant until Lita almost squealed.

"Of course," she said, with a huge grin. Hearing a cough from nearby, Serena narrowed her eyes slyly.

'Hmm,' she thought, 'Time for some fun.' With that she walked over to the generals and, despite his wary look, grabbed Nephrite's hand. Almost dragging him back over to the girls, she took Lita's hand and pushed them together.

"Well, you'll need a partner then," Serena said watching as the two looked away from the other. As the minstrels once again began playing, Nephrite and Lita just stood there.

Serena let out a big huff before stalking over to the guys and grabbing Endymion. After pulling him back over, despite his also silent protests, she looked at the others.

"Just follow us," she said. When they started dancing, Mina immediately wanted to join in. Grabbing Malachite, they quickly settled in beside Serena and Endymion.

Shyly Zoisite asked Amy to dance, to which she agreed. Slowly they joined the small group, which now included Lita and Nephrite.

As the others danced around the ballroom happily, Raye made it a point to glare at Jadeite. Almost as if to say 'touch me and you die'.

He looked a little disappointed until Endymion made a move to bump into Raye.

She fell forward and Jadeite had no choice but to catch her. Blushing, and mentally vowing to kill the sneaky prince, Raye lifted her head from Jadeite's chest. He offered the most charming smile he could in an attempt to sway her.

Eventually, Raye gave in and joined the dancing. Even Artemis had snared Rini into dancing with him.

"This is fun," Mina called out to Serena. She smiled broadly at the comment.

"Well this is how we dance all time in the village," she replied. A loud slap halted everyone's movements as they looked in the direction the disturbing noise originated.

Lo and behold, there stood Jadeite with a big red handprint on his cheek. And Raye was right beside him, and if it was possible, the girls were sure there would have been smoke coming from her ears.

Everyone stopped and Endymion just shook his head.

"Leech," Raye hissed at Jadeite. She then stomped from the room. Jadeite quickly raced after her, leaving the rest of the group in his dust.

* * *

An hour later, Serena found herself in the kitchen, trying to decide on what meals should be served at the banquet. She had decided on garlicky bread for the entrИe, roast beef with potatoes and vegetables for the main course, but dessert was stumping her. She had no idea what everyone would like at the end of their meals.

Someone clearing their throat behind her quickly drew the princess to attention. She turned to find Giana wearing a kind smile.

"Need some help?" the woman asked. Serena was a little unsure but nodded nonetheless. The honey haired woman stepped up beside Serena to look over what she had already decided on. She saw the plates that held samples of different foods, and also the one's the princess had set aside for her final decision.

"So what's the problem?" she asked cheerily.

"I can't decide what should be served for dessert," Serena replied, biting her lip. Giana nodded before looking at the dishes once again. They all looked delicious so what was the little princess so worried about?

"Do you know what Endymion's favourite flavour is, Giana?" Serena asked without thinking. The woman's face darkened considerably before Serena realized what she said. "Oh I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that. Ugh I am just going to stop talking now," she said. Giana shook her head. Getting into a fight with the princess wouldn't do her any good, besides, she still needed to get some of her blood.

"Its okay, your highness," she assured the girl.

"Please call me Serena," she replied with a kind smile. Giana almost wanted to strangle her. How could Endymion see anything in this stupid, little blonde? She was too nice for her own good. Against her better judgement, she decided to answer her question.

"Chocolate," she said. Serena looked confused for a moment before it sunk in.

"Hmm, chocolate," Suddenly a smile spread over her face as she snapped her fingers. "Chocolate mud cake! How about that, Giana?" she asked, turning to the other woman. She just smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great," she said. Serena then added that to the menu she had been drawing up. Giana inwardly cursed. How was she supposed to get some of her blood without seeming suspicious? It was then she noticed the knife sitting just to the right of the blonde girl. She had obviously been using it to sample the foods for there was a fork right beside it. An idea began forming in her mind.

"I shall take these to be cleaned for you your highness," she said picking the utensils up. Serena was so absorbed in her writing that she just nodded. Giana smirk as she turned, deliberately dragging the knife along the princess's porcelain skin. She hissed in pain and jumped back from the knife.

"Oh, I apologise your highness. I didn't mean to cut you," she said, pretending to be scared of being punished. Serena just shook her head.

"It's okay. It was only an accident. I'll go find Amy and see if she can fix this up," she said gesturing to the cut. She then bowed her head, grabbed the papers and left the kitchen.

Giana smirked once she was out of sight. She pulled a vile from her pocket, which had once held perfume, and allowed three drops of crimson to fall into it. She then placed the lid on and put it back into her pocket. She had the blood and the little princess was none the wiser. Tonight, she would take back Endymion forever.

* * *

Artemis was sitting alone in the library when Endymion payed him a visit. He bowed deeply and gestured for the young prince to take a seat. He had an idea of why the prince wanted to talk to him but he kept his mouth shut.

"So you are the one who looked after Serena when she disappeared?" he asked. Artemis nodded but didn't speak. Endymion was silent for a moment before asking another question.

"What happened to her?" he asked quietly. Artemis shook his head and placed down the book he had been reading.

"I don't know exactly but from what we have deciphered, the Queens convoy was attacked as they returned to the Moon. This I'm sure you already knew," he said. At Endymion's nod he continued. "She said that one of the men took Serenity from her arms and disappeared. They searched for days but no sign of the little princess was ever found," he replied.

The Earth had known that Queen Selena had been attacked but no-one had ever informed them that her daughter had been stolen. They hadn't even been informed she had a daughter. When he finally came from his thoughts, Endymion realised Artemis was speaking again.

"I found her in the forests, surrounded by the bodies of three men. They were sliced up beyond recognition though. So, with no knowledge of who she was, I took her in. I raised her and taught her how to read and write but I never thought she could be a princess," he paused for a moment as if in thought before continuing. "But now that I think about it, I believe she will be a perfect princess. She may be little rough around the edges but her heart is beyond compare," he said with a kind smile.

Endymion could tell that he loved Serena very much. He spoke with a tone and pride only a father could accomplish. Another thought crossed his mind and, before he could stop himself, he asked.

"Do you know of Celeste?" this question surprised Artemis. Celeste only appeared when Serenity was in danger so what could this man have done to warrant such anger that she would lash out? He appeared to care about Serena so he couldn't be that bad.

"That I do. If I may ask, young prince, how do you know of Celeste?" Artemis asked, looking the man directly in the eyes. Endymion met his gaze fearlessly as he answered.

"The girls wanted to test Serena and it got a little too out of hand," he said. He recounted how Mina had bound the princess and Amy had slapped her. He then told the older man of how Celeste had overpowered the entire group, but refused to harm him.

"Ah, yes. Her soul mark," Artemis mused. "I must say, when I first discovered it, I doubted its authentication. Everyone knows of the rarity of such a bond so to see someone I knew as an orphan with a mark like that, I was gobsmacked to say the least," he replied. Endymion nodded. "Do you have a mark?" Artemis added slyly. He wasn't blind. He had seen the way his daughter and the prince before him acted together. If his theory was correct, Serena and Endymion were meant for each other. And their attraction was no coincidence.

Slowly Endymion nodded again. He then proceeded to pull down the collar of his shirt. There, over where Artemis could only assume his heart would be, was a clear as day crescent moon. It easily stood out against the tanned skin of his chest. And it almost seemed to be glowing too.

"I thought so," he said. Endymion replaced his shirt.

"I didn't believe in any of that sort of stuff. Well at least not until mine appeared," he said. Artemis looked thoughtful before speaking again.

"When did it appear?" he questioned. Endymion thought it over for a moment before answering.

"When I was twelve," he said. "That was the first time I came to the moon. And the last," he added regretfully. Artemis thought back. If Endymion was twelve that meant Serena would have only been ten. He remembered that she had started glowing for no reason. It only lasted a moment before it died down. If Artemis hadn't been paying close attention he would have sworn it never happened in the first place.

"What day did it first appear?" he asked.

"I believe it was the day that eclipse took place," Endymion said. He remembered watching the eclipse from his room in this very castle. Artemis almost fell off his chair. Sure he had suspected it but now there was proof. Their soul marks had appeared on the same day. It must have been since they were suddenly on the same planet and in close proximity.

"The strange thing was though, it disappeared when I left," Endymion added. No-one had believed him when he told them of his mark, since he had no proof. Artemis remained silent. Endymion obviously had it now so that meant being on the moon, and near Serena once again, must have brought it back.

"And it reappeared when you came to the moon again," Artemis surmised. Endymion shook his head.

"It reappeared when I uh..." he trailed off, not exactly sure how to tell Artemis. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"When I, what?" he coaxed. Endymion sighed in defeat. No use hiding it.

"When I kissed Serenity," he finished. An almost invisible smile appeared on Artemis's face as he listened.

"Well I must say I am happy to know Serena is destined for you rather than some sleazebag," he said. "You have my blessing," Artemis added. A smile broke out over Endymion's features.

"Thank you," he said bowing respectfully. He was just about to leave when Artemis called him back.

"I only have two words of advice, young prince. One, do not let Serena know I told you all this. She doesn't like others talking about the past. And two, do not, I repeat, do not piss Celeste off. From what you have told me I can tell you only this. She is powerful and I have a feeling it stems far deeper than that which you have already seen," Artemis told him.

Endymion looked at him suspiciously. He seemed to know something beyond what he was letting on. But brushing it aside, he left the library. Now he needed to find Serena and tell her the good news.

* * *

After Amy had finished cleaning her cut, Serena asked the blue haired girl about her friend, Zoisite. She had noticed that each of the girls had become cosy with one of Endymion's generals, and now she had a chance to confirm it.

"So how are you two getting along?" the princess asked.

"Who?" the princess asked, looking at Serena with a confused look. Serena just rolled her cornflower blue eyes.

"Zoisite of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, very well. He enjoys reading too and is a brilliant scholar," she replied. Serena rolled her eyes yet again as Amy blushed.

"Come on Amy. I know you two have been getting friendly," she said with a wink. Amy's blush just got deeper. "Fine, well what about the other girls? Any luck for them?" Before Amy could answer the door burst open and in walked Raye, Lita and Mina.

"You should know better than to gossip about people behind their back Serena," Mina said in mock anger. Serena just scoffed.

"And what about you telling the girls about my little soul mark," she retorted. Mina promptly silenced herself. Serena let out a laugh at her friend. She obviously hadn't been aware that she knew.

"You knew about that?" she said quietly. Serena nodded.

"None of you are any good at acting if I do say so myself," she said, fixing each of the girls with a glare. They each seemed to shy away. Well all except Lita. She just plonked down beside the two girls and began babbling away.

"Well if you must know I am rather fond of Lord Nephrite myself," Lita said, never being one to pass up the chance to gossip, and hoping to divert attention from the previous topic.

"Why does that not surprise me? I knew you two would go well together. Nephrite doesn't seem like the type of man to be attracted to petite, dainty little women," Serena laughed. Lita soon joined her in her laughing.

"Well I like Malachite," Mina said in a huff.

"Tell us something we don't know Mina," Raye said sarcastically.

"Well what about you and Jadeite, Raye? Huh?" Mina said patronizingly. Raye blushed but scowled at the same time.

"How could I possibly be interested in a leech like him? He grabbed my butt while we were dancing today," she fumed. Serena looked surprised. She didn't pin Jadeite as that kind of guy.

"Doesn't stop you from liking him though. We've all seen the way you blush when he says something sweet," Lita added. Raye glared at her but the blush on her face said it all.

"Okay so maybe he isn't that bad," she admitted begrudgingly. Serena smiled and Mina squealed.

"Well it's about time. I could just tell you'd fall head over heels for him," Mina exclaimed. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, yeah? And how exactly did you know?" Serena asked.

"I am the Scout, not to mention princess, of love. I think I would know when people are destined for each other," she huffed. Everyone, Amy included, rolled their eyes.

"So how about you and Prince Endymion, Serena? What's the deal there?" Lita asked slyly. Serena suddenly blushed darker than any of the other girls. She fiddled with her hands as she avoided their gazes.

"We're close," she admitted. The other girls just rolled their eyes.

"Serena, close is Amy and Zoisite. You and Endymion look like you're practically married," Lita said. That didn't help Serena's blush lighten. All the girls suddenly burst out laughing at their princess's expense.

A knock at the door quickly halted their jest fest as Amy moved to see who was there. She opened the doors to find Endymion standing there. A slight blush was coating his cheeks too and the girls could only assume he had heard their last statement. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I need to speak with Serenity," he said. Serena wasted no time in standing and moving to the door. Mina and Lita sent out a few "you go girl," calls that had Serena embarrassed beyond belief. The pair closed the door behind them and began walking down the hall.

"Sorry about them," Serena said after a while. Endymion just laughed. "We were talking about them and the generals when progression of conversation led them to you and me..."

"And that's when the whole already married idea came up," he finished for her. Serena gaped at him before punching him in the shoulder.

"You were listening?!" she exclaimed. Endymion just shrugged.

"Only a little," he said slyly. Serena just scowled. As they walked around a corner, Endymion took Serena's hand and pulled her to him. "Besides, I kind of like that idea," he whispered in her ear. Serena felt her blush return full force before she turned her head away in an attempt to hide it. He let her go and they continued out into the gardens.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Serena," Endymion said as they sat down on a bench. "About the banquet tomorrow night, I have to take Giana." Serena nodded for him to continue. "It's just that's the reason she's here and I'd feel bad about leaving her out of it. Especially since I agreed to take her before we arrived."

"It's fine Endymion. I wouldn't want her left out either," she replied.

"And..." Endymion continued, drawing Serena's attention again. When she turned to look at him Endymion suddenly felt his confidence wavering. "I wanted to know if, when this whole banquet thing is over, you'd like to come back and see the Earth... with me," he asked.

Serena just nodded and hugged Endymion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was surprised when the princess began laughing. He poked her sides again and she giggled.

Serena soon found herself lying on the bench while Endymion ran his hands quickly up and down her sides. She could barely breathe with the amount of laughing she was doing. She had screwed her eyes shut as she tried to stop her laughing. When his hands suddenly stopped, Serena opened an eye to find him looking at her. She fidgeted slightly under the intensity of his gaze.

"What?" she asked nervously. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd ever meet someone as beautiful as you Serena," he said truthfully. The blonde princess could feel her blush returning yet again. "Even when you're laughing like a hyena you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he added. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"I do not laugh like a hyena," she protested. Endymion just laughed at this. Glancing over, Endymion noticed that the sun was just about to set. Before he could think twice, he leant down and captured Serena's lips with his. She was shocked for a moment before eagerly responding. They stayed like that for a few moments before Endymion pulled away.

"What was that for?" Serena asked, trying to once again regain her breath.

"There's a legend on Earth that if two people kiss at the exact moment the sun slips below the horizon, they'll be together forever," he said, blushing. Now he wasn't sure what had possessed him to do that. He always thought it was a stupid legend anyway. When he looked back down, Serena was smiling with her eyes beginning to water. Next thing he knew, Endymion was being engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"That's so sweet," she said into his chest. Endymion just placed his arms around her too. He had always thought it was a stupid legend but now he couldn't help but hope it was true. Right then and there, the young Earth prince vowed that come hell or high water, he would do everything in his power to stay with the blonde beauty currently encased in his arms.

Too bad someone else has other ideas. Ideas that would come to pass in just a few short hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while everyone. I've just gone on holidays so I've been staying at both my mums and dads. Plus with Christmas and everything it's been pretty hectic. I also had just a little bit of writers block but it went away pretty fast. I hope you like this chapter. I decided to finish with a little fluff between Serenity and Endymion. I hope what Artemis explained makes sense to you guys. If you have any questions or anything like that just let me know and I'll try my best to answer them. But I won't be gving away too much. Especially if it hads to do with the plot. Until next time, see ya. Oh and don't forget to review.


	9. Final Preparations

A/N: Hey guys. Welcome back….I guess. Anyways, here is chapter 9. I hope you guys all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

--------------------------

A cough from behind the couple had them jumping apart to find Lita standing there with a sly grin.

"Yeah, close," she said mockingly. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Was there something you wanted Lita?" the princess asked. The grin on her face only grew before she replied.

"Your father, Artemis, wishes to see you," she said. Serena nodded before turning to Endymion.

"I have to go but I will send Molly to organise another room for you if you want," she said. The prince just nodded. He had informed her that he needed a new room because of Giana. Serena stood and kissed him on the cheek before following Lita from the gardens. Endymion watched them go before also heading into the castle. He would go and collect his things now, so that when Molly arrived he would be ready to go.

--------------------------

Glass smashed against the stone wall of the bedroom as Giana fumed. She had heard that little discussion between the two lovers and it made her sick. So Endymion wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, did he? Then she'd just have to make sure the princess didn't live past tomorrow night. An evil smirk made its way across her face as she entered the secret passage. She knew she was earlier than expected but she just couldn't wait to wipe that sickly sweet smile off the princess's face.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Giana pulled the vial from her pocket. She hoped the few drops of blood would be enough. Walking over to the crystal it began swirling with red smoke again until the woman appeared once again.

"You're early," she commented. Giana nodded.

"The sun has set though," she replied. The woman seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding also.

"Very well. Did you get the blood?" she asked. Again Giana simply nodded and held up the vial. A sinister chuckle came from the woman before she smiled maliciously. "All you have to do is drop that blood onto the crystal," she instructed. Giana did as she was told and stepped back.

The crystal table top began hissing and bubbling as though it were being burnt. It began glowing black and a large gust of wind erupted, leaving Giana with no choice but to cover her face. She looked back over when a loud crack resonated through the room. There, where the crystal and table had stood, was the very woman that had been trapped within it. The wind died down and the hissing stopped.

"You have done well," the woman said. "I promised to return him to you. And return him I shall," she added.

"Of course, milady," Giana said, unsure of how to address the woman before her. Now that she had a clearer view of her, Giana noted that her eyes were actually a light blue rather than the dark blue she had initially thought. There were also three crescent moons on her forehead.

'She has to be royalty if she has those,' Giana thought to herself. Only the Moons Royal family had crescent moons.

"My name is Queen Nehelenia," she corrected her. Giana nodded as Nehelenia began walking back up the stone steps. She quickly fell into step behind her. As the two women entered the room, Nehelenia looked it over before turning back to Giana.

"Well, where is this man of yours?" she asked impatiently.

"Um…." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Nehelenia just sighed.

"I have something I have to take care of so if you want him back I need to do it n-" she was cut off by someone knocking at the door. Stepping onto the balcony and closing the curtains, Nehelenia allowed Giana to open the door. To her surprise, Endymion stood there.

"Endymion, can I help you?" she asked casually, trying to keep the smile from not only her voice but also her face. She stepped back and allowed him to enter the room.

"I just came to collect my things. Princess Serenity has organised another room for me to stay in," he replied. Giana nodded despite the fact his back was to her. Nehelenia silently slipped from the balcony as he turned to face Giana.

"I have agreed to escort you to the banquet tomorrow but after that, our relationship and contact is over," he informed her. Again she just nodded, while trying not to look at Nehelenia. When he turned around once more, Nehelenia was standing right in front of him.

"So you're the one she is so desperate to keep," she mused looking him up and down. Endymion narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked, with a serious tone. Something about this woman just screamed dangerous. She laughed at his questions.

"I am Nehelenia, Queen of the Moon," she replied. Endymion scoffed.

"You're not the Queen. Serenity's mother, Selena, is," he said. Nehelenia's eyes darkened for a moment before she smirked.

"Not for long," she said. She then held up a hand and a blast of dark energy shot at Endymion. The prince was knocked back as the energy flowed into his body. Giana stepped back against the wall as she witnessed this. Nehelenia shot more dark energy into the prince's body as he leant heavily against the wall. Endymion started to glow an eerie black colour before it settled and the energy stopped. He then slumped forward to the ground. Giana rushed to his side to find him breathing heavily.

"It is done," Nehelenia said. "He is now yours. He will live only for you and any memory or feelings he had for the princess have been completely erased," she added. Giana looked at her until she finished before looking back down at Endymion. He shook his head before looking up at her.

"Now, I must leave. I have something to take care of but rest assured, I will return for the banquet," Nehelenia said, drawing their attention. She then waved a hand and disappeared. After she left, Giana helped Endymion to his feet.

"Are you okay, Endy?" she asked him. He nodded before looking her in the yes.

"Giana, I'm sorry. I must have been feeling faint," he replied. She simply shook her head.

"I'll get you some water," she said, as he sat down on the side of the bed. She was just about to walk away when Endymion grabbed her wrist. The next thing Giana knew, she was being pinned to the bed as Endymion's lips claimed hers. She was startled for a moment before she responded full heartedly. This was, after all, what she wanted. He pulled away slightly to whisper something.

"I love you," he said. He then kissed again with just as much fever.

Little did either of them realize, at that exact moment, someone had opened the door to the chamber. They were too wrapped up in themselves to notice the brown haired woman with wide eyes. She silently closed the door and leant against the wall. A hand covered her mouth.

She had only come to escort Prince Endymion to his new room, and she ends up finding him betraying her princess. Molly had seen them together and how they treated each other, so why would he suddenly betray her like this? Shaking her head, she began walking. She didn't really have a destination in mind as she fought with her conscience. Should she tell her highness? Or not?

--------------------------

Serenity thanked Lita as she showed her to Artemis and Rini's room. The little pink haired girl was sitting on the bed while the older man was looking out the window, with his back turned to her.

"Artemis?" she called. He turned sharply to look at her before his features softened. However, before he could say anything, Rini had launched herself into Serenity's arms.

"Hi Serena," she exclaimed happily. Serena just smiled down at the girl as she picked her up. She shifted her weight onto her hip as Artemis walked over. He placed a hand on Rini's head as he smiled warmly down at her.

"Rini, could you be a good girl and go find the Sailor Scouts for me?" he asked. She bit her lip for a moment before nodding. Serena put her down and she rushed out the door. The princess just shook her head as Artemis closed the door once more.

"What did you want to speak to me about papa?" she asked after a moment.

"I just wanted to ask a favour of you Serenity," he said, taking a seat in a rather large armchair. "I'm getting old. And Rini is not yet old enough to take care of herself, so I was hoping that, if your mother allows it, you could take her in? She already looks up to you like a big sister and she has no other family," he said sadly. Serena listened and couldn't help comparing Rini's situation to hers. They both had no-one when they were younger and Artemis had taken them in, raised them and been the father they needed, so to hear that he was considering the end brought tears to her eyes.

"I…" she choked back a sob. "I will," she said after composing herself. A soft smile played over Artemis's lips as he closed his eyes.

"I knew I could count on you. You always were the most caring and kind person I had ever met," he said. Serena was about to question him when a knock at he door interrupted her. It pushed open to reveal Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina with Rini in the lead.

"I found them," she stated proudly. All of them entered the room as Serena wiped her eyes. Artemis asked Rini if she would go down to the kitchens and have some dinner while he spoke with the girls. After a suspicious look she finally agreed and left.

"Well at least she's onto you," Lita said with a chuckle. Everyone nodded until Artemis spoke again.

"I asked you to come here because I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," he said, immediately snapping the girls to attention.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. Artemis sighed before explaining.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen. I just wanted to ask you to protect my daughter. From anything or anyone that might try to hurt her," he almost pleaded. None of the girls wasted any time in assuring the man that they would protect Serenity with their lives. He was happy to hear it. Once they had all left, Artemis walked back over to his window.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I have failed you," he said to the night.

--------------------------

Molly sighed as she walked into the kitchens. She had given herself a headache trying to decide whether or not to tell the princess about what she had seen. She found Luna there instructing the cooks about the food choices for the banquet. Watching how the older woman seemed, despite her first appearances, to actually care for the servants, Molly decided to tell her.

Pulling the older woman aside, Molly asked Luna if she cared about the princess.

"Of course I do. Although we may not have gotten off to the best start, Serenity is a lovely girl and I am proud to work for her," she said, with a slight blush. "Why?"

"I saw something earlier, that I'm afraid will break the princess's heart if she knew," Molly said cryptically. Luna nodded for her to continue so she did. "I went to uh… take Prince Endymion to…um his new room but… when I… opened the door…." She trailed off. Luna was getting a little impatient.

"What?" she asked. Molly took a deep breathe before speaking again.

"He was kissing that Lady Giana and I heard him tell her he loves her," she finished hurriedly. Luna stayed silent for a moment before anger built up in her eyes.

"How dare he?! Why that little…ugh I am going to tear his throat out," she fumed. Molly hastily tried to calm her down but she was having none of it. "How could he do that to her?!" Molly just shook her head. That was the million dollar question. How could he do that to her?

--------------------------

Serenity, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to everything else going on. She was currently sitting in her room, running a brush through her hair when something appeared in her mirror. She whipped around to find herself face to face with herself. Although the other her had blue hair and golden eyes.

'This must be Celeste,' she thought.

"Right you are, your highness," the figure said. She didn't exactly look solid but she didn't seem like a hologram either.

"How did you do that?" she asked, knowing she hadn't said anything aloud earlier. Celeste just smiled.

"I can read your thoughts because we are one," she said. "Two halves of the same soul," she added. Serena just looked at her confused. "We are the same person. I am you, just as much as you are me. We share the same body so our souls have bonded." Serena was getting really confused with the way she kept talking cryptically.

"Can you cut the cryptic stuff and tell me why you're here? The others said you only appear when I get slapped," she said. Celeste smiled at her impatience.

"Alright. I'm here to warn you that not everything is as it appears and you are in grave danger," she said seriously. Before Serenity could ask her what she meant, Celeste disappeared.

'What was that all about?' she thought as she changed into her sleeping clothes. Pushing the warning aside, Serenity was looking forward to tomorrow. The girls had agreed to go out into the village with her to find dresses, while Jadeite, Malachite, Zoisite and Nephrite had said they were going to help Endymion, and themselves, get fitted for their own tuxedos. Rini had also asked to come with the girls and, being the softie she was, Serena just couldn't refuse. So the girls had agreed to meet early so as to have the entire day to find a dress.

--------------------------

Later that night, as everyone slept, Endymion was tossing and turning in his sleep. He kept seeing visions of a woman in white as she was devoured by a dark cloud. He could also see himself just standing there as it all happened. For some reason, he couldn't figure out why those scenes made his heart stop and make him feel as though life wasn't worth living. His eyes snapped open as he woke up. He was sweating and his chest was aching.

As he looked to his side, he could clearly see Giana, illuminated by moonlight, but he just couldn't place why it didn't look right. Or why he was wishing it was someone else lying there. Shaking his head, he stood from the bed and made his way out onto the balcony. He looked up at his home planet, the Earth. It looked so beautiful from the Moon. Suddenly something nagged at his mind and he heard himself speaking in what appeared to be a memory.

'_There's a legend on Earth that if two people kiss at the exact moment the sun slips below the horizon, they'll be together forever…' _he shook his head to clear away the voice. He didn't know where he had said that but nevertheless something told him it was important. Running a hand over his face, Endymion sighed and headed back inside. Hopefully he could sleep now without those weird dreams bothering him.

--------------------------

The next morning, Serena was awoken by someone jumping on her. She cracked an eye open to find Rini smiling down at her.

"Come on lazy bones. Time to get up," she said, emphasising each word with a hefty jump. Serena groaned as Rini jumped on her.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," she said. Rini giggled once before racing from the room. Serena shook her head as she climbed from the bed. She then heard someone knock on the door. She looked up to find Molly standing there.

"Oh hey Molly," she said with a smile. The brown haired woman, well girl actually, nodded and walked in to help the princess dress. As she was pulling a comb through her long hair, Molly felt like throwing up. She wanted to tell the princess about what she had seen, but it would no doubt cause her great pain. Luna had told her that she was right and letting the princess find out about this wouldn't be a very good idea. Molly had argued that it was better she found out now, but Luna just said that if she asks them specifically, they cannot lie to her. Until then, she was to keep quiet.

Finally pulling the brush away from her task, Molly stepped back to allow the princess to adjust her own hair. That was the one thing she had asked Molly not to do. She said she liked her hair in the way she wore it herself. So Molly agreed not to change it.

Standing from her seat, Serena was about to dismiss Molly when she looked at the girls anxious face.

"Hey Molly," she said, drawing the girls attention. "Would you like to come into the village with us today?" Molly's eyes widened.

"But my duties, your highness," she responded. Serena juts shrugged.

"You look upset about something. A day out will help get your mind off it," she said. Molly was about to refuse when she doubled back. Maybe this could help put her mind at ease.

"Okay," she said, nodding. Serena then ushered her from the room, told her to go change and then meet them in the hall.

As Molly left, Serena walked the other way down the hall. She saw Endymion in one of the halls she passed but refrained from calling out to him as Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite and Zoisite appeared. He was probably busy and she was already late to meet the girls, so, gathering the skirts of her dress, she walked faster to the hall.

--------------------------

As Endymion and the other Generals began walking towards the castle tailor, Nephrite hung back a little, brow creased with concern. Something seemed off this morning. For example, when he had gone to fetch the prince, he had been in the room he shared with Giana. Had he not told them all that he was going to ask Serenity to organise him a new room? If so, why was he still sleeping in there?

Shaking his head, Nephrite pushed his concern away. There probably wasn't a spare room anyway. They had most likely all been made up for the guests that were going to arrive later that day. Catching up with the rest of the men, they all entered the tailors to be fitted for their tuxedos.

--------------------------

Downstairs, in the hall, Raye impatiently tapped her foot as they awaited the arrival of Serenity. Her slender arms were crossed over her chest as she waited. Amy was standing just to her left, Mina was sitting on the bottom of the steps and Lita was leaning against the wall. Rini was sitting next to Mina as the group stayed silent. All were wearing simple travelling dresses for they agreed that the palace dresses were too constricting. Finally the shuffle of feet could be heard as Serenity came walking down the stairs, with Molly in tow.

The maid bowed before they walked outside. A carriage awaited them as they exited the doors of the castle. One by one, the women filed in and with a sudden lurch, they were off.

When they arrived in the village, all the girls, minus Serenity and Rini, were awed by the amount of people bustling through the streets. The group followed Serena as she led them through the maze of people. Finally arriving at a quaint little shop, situated just beyond the main streets, the blonde princess entered and held the tingling door open for the rest of them. A young looking man with long brown hair rushed out to greet them, while he tied his hair back in a low ponytail.

"Good day ladies. How may I help you today?" he asked them. Mina, Lita and Molly had been admiring the dresses in the windows until he spoke. Before any of them could respond, the man had almost squealed and smothered Serenity in a huge hug.

"My dear Serena, it's so good to see you again! How have you been?" he asked excitedly. She smiled as the others just watched on.

"Good. But my friends and I are actually here to acquire your unique services," she replied. He winked at her before turning to the rest of the group. He mentally counted up.

"So, seven ball gowns I'm guessing?" he said, turning back to Serena. She simply nodded and he clapped his hands together.

"Okay then ladies. We have much to do and very little time," he said. Serena stepped up beside him to speak also.

"Guys, this is my friend Taiki. He's a brilliant and one of a kind designer. Not to mention tailor. He's going to make us all individual gowns for tonight's banquet," she said with a chipper tone of voice. The girls just nodded as he led Lita into the back of the shop. She looked a little confused before Taiki closed the curtain behind them.

"Is she going to be okay back there?" Amy asked worriedly. Serena just nodded and waved her off.

"Of course. I'd trust Taiki with my life," she said. She looked over to find Raye, Molly and Mina all looking through different racks of dresses. Mina suddenly found one and bounded into one of the changing areas Taiki had put up. She drew the curtain across and quickly changed. When she came out, there were various calls of "Nice," or "Nah," from the other girls. Shrugging, Mina marched back behind the curtain to change back.

Soon all of the girls, Rini included, were trying on various dresses. They would make funny poses in the more…decorative dresses, which would send the rest of them into a fit of laughter.

A little while later, Taiki stepped from behind his working curtain to address the girls.

"I give you, Jupiter," he announced pulling back the fabric. There stood Lita in a gorgeous green dress that was floor length. The skirt was a beautiful jade green with a lighter green mesh overlay, while the top was a similar colour to the jade. The straps, which were dotted with emeralds, rose to tie behind her neck leaving her back and shoulders bare. She posed lightly with a huge smile on her face.

"It looks great Lita," the rest of the girls were quick to agree. She went back in to change while Taiki stole Raye from the seat nearby.

"Your turn," he said. Raye entered behind the curtain just as Lita stepped out, her dress in her arms. A small boy came out and took the dress from her so as to wrap it. After chatting aimlessly for a few minutes, Taiki once again stepped out.

"I give you, Mars," he said. When he pulled back the curtain, Raye was standing there in another beautiful dress. It was a sleeveless, satin looking material that shimmered with the light. The straps went up and over her shoulders normally but crossed once they reached lower on her back. The bust area was beaded with small rubies while the skirt was loose and floppy after her waist.

It suited her perfectly. With a suddenly shy smile, Raye went back to change as Taiki this time snared Mina. Once again, the boy took Raye's dress as she came back and went to wrap it.

Eventually, Taiki, as usual, came out to present his creation.

"I give you, Venus," he said proudly. Mina stepped out in another floor length dress that was strapless, like Raye's. It was a golden colour with a thin line of topaz beads running along the bust line. The skirt was made up of layers that wrapped around her form to end up covering the next but gathering at her hip. The back of the dress was like a corset.

With an exaggerated twirl, Mina went to change and Taiki, this time, took Rini into the back.

When Taiki came back this time, Rini was right behind him. She looked just as good as the rest of the girls had. She had on a stunning pink dress that flittered down in layers until the skirt touched the ground. It had two puffs as sleeves and a delicate beading pattern all over the skirt and top. She bowed clumsily with a big smile until Taiki told her to go and change.

After changing, Taiki captured Amy and took her to be fitted. Rini's dress had just been wrapped when Amy came back.

"I give you, Mercury," he announced. Amy shyly stepped out in a sleeveless all over beaded dress. It had beaded spaghetti straps and the back of the dress dipped low, but not indecently low. The skirt was also beaded but with tiny aquamarine stones this time.

The girls have whoops and cheers as she blushed. Once she had changed, and her dress had also been wrapped, Molly asked Taiki how he had done the dresses so fast.

"Actually hat was partly my doing," Serena admitted. "I sent a letter to Taiki requesting a dress for myself, but then I asked if he could possibly make ones for the girls as well."

"But how'd he know about Rini?" Mina asked. This time Taiki was the one to speak.

"I had that dress stored away for ages but no-one was ever interested in buying it and I refuse to sell a dress to someone it doesn't suit. When I saw the little one I just knew it would look perfect on her," he answered, throwing a kind smile to Rini.

The group talked a little more until Amy noticed that it was almost noon.

"Come on guys, we have to go and get ready to start greeting the guests," she said. Each of the girls bid Taiki a farewell and slowly began piling from the shop. Serena was about to be the last to leave when Taiki grabbed her arm. He handed her a package, none to similar to the ones the other girls were carrying, with a smile.

"I hope you like it," he said. Serena just smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure it will be perfect," she replied. After saying goodbye, she then joined the other girls as they headed back to the carriage. With yet another lurch they were on their way back to the castle. And a mountain of trouble.

-----------------------

A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. The plot finally thickens. Well more so than usual. If anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer them as best as I can, but be warned, if it is seriously involved with the plot then I cannot really answer it. And I know that the whole thing with Nehelenia attacking Endymion was short but it's like that to emphasise how powerful she is. As in it doesn't take her long to do what she wants.

Enjoy and don't forget to review.


	10. The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

A/N: Back again with Chapter 10! Whoop this is my longest story so far. I am so proud. When I finished chapter 9 I just had this burst of inspiration and had to start on this one right away. I just have to warn you but this chapter may sound a little gory at the beginning and there is some minor swearing. That was just to emphasise the point though. Oh and I am really pissed right now because my USB has bombed out (again!) and I'm way behind on everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

--------------------

The soft movement of the carriage eventually lulled Serena into a land of dreams. What she saw however, was anything but happy.

She saw everyone around her dying painful deaths. She watched on helplessly as someone drove a gleaming sword through her father's stomach, as Rini screamed. Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy fell one by one around her, their lifeless eyes staring back at her from the ground on which they had fallen. The scene changed to show her mother hanging from a chain as something slashed at her body repeatedly. Serena could feel the tears in her eyes as she watched the village and the castle burn.

Suddenly everything went black and Serena looked down to find her hands covered in blood.

'This is what will happen if we fail,' something, or someone, whispered through the darkness. Serena was about to ask what they meant when she was shaken awake. Her cornflower blues snapped open to see Molly staring down at her.

"Are you okay, your highness? You were shaking and crying in your sleep," she asked, concern staining her tone. Serena shook her head as she wiped at her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," she said reassuringly. The other girls were looking at her until they gave up and returned to speaking with one another. Rini was looking out the window as they approached the castle, while Serena was in thought.

'What was that all about?' she wondered. She could have sworn she recognised that voice, but it was so fleeting that she hadn't heard it correctly. Shaking her head once again, Serena found that they had arrived back at the castle. She pushed the dream aside as the girls exited the carriage, one by one. Molly apologised for leaving, saying she had work that she should have been getting on with, and went her own way. Rini had bounded off to find Artemis and show him her dress, leaving the others to themselves.

Serena excused herself and began making her way to her chamber, package in hand. As she was walking, she noticed Nephrite up ahead of her. Hiking up her skirt, she quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Nephrite," she called, making the brunette general stop and turn. He smiled lightly as she came up beside him. "How did the fittings go?"

Nephrite's brow furrowed momentarily before he responded.

"Just fine, your highness. I trust you girls found what you were looking for?" he replied, gesturing to the package in her arms. She nodded ecstatically. The pair walked in silence for a moment as Nephrite thought back to the fittings. Endymion had been acting rather strange the entire time. He had said very little to any of them, unless absolutely necessary and he had seemed almost impatient. The brunette man had just chalked it up to missing Serena, but something else was nagging at his mind. Something he couldn't quite grasp hold of.

When he eventually came from his thoughts, he realised Serena was speaking to him.

"…greeting the dignitaries from Neptune, Uranus and Saturn later on," she finished.

"What?" he asked stupidly. Serena eyed him for a moment.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little out of it at the moment," she asked. He just waved her off, saying that he was just nervous about tonight. Serena didn't really buy it but figured that if it was important, he'd tell her.

"I was just saying that later on, the girls and I have to greet the dignitaries arriving from Neptune, Uranus and Saturn," she repeated. Nephrite nodded. As they walked past a hallway, Nephrite noticed Endymion walking the other way. He excused himself from Serena's side, before heading off after his prince.

Serena waved a goodbye to Nephrite and continued to her chamber. Before she could enter, however, Luna came rushing up.

"What is it Luna?" she asked the panting woman.

"The final preparations for the banquet haven't been finished," she cried almost hysterically.

"Such as?" Serena asked after a moment. Luna answered while the pair entered Serena's room.

"We still need to organise someone to dance with you. Remember? The hostess dances first?!" she almost yelled. Serena managed to calm the worried woman down before speaking again.

"That's fine. I'll just ask Endymion to do it. He knows the dance I prepared anyway," she shrugged. Luna paled slightly before hastily protesting.

"But your highness, isn't he attending with Lady Giana?" she asked slyly. Serena simply nodded.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'll go ask him now," she said, heading for the door. Luna jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Actually I was hoping you would dance with one of his generals," she said. Serena looked at her in confusion before she elaborated. "It just helps to show that you are accepting of all the Earthlings. Not just the prince," she persuaded. Serena thought about it for a moment before agreeing. It did make sense.

"Good idea Luna. I'll have to go and speak with them then," she said. Luna breathed a silent sigh of relief. She really didn't want to be the one to explain to her highness why Endymion wouldn't be dancing with her. She bowed lightly to Serena before wishing her a good day and leaving. Once she was back in the kitchens, she let her shoulder slump. She really thought she should tell the princess about her prince, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt the girl.

With a shake of her head, Luna then got back to her work.

--------------------

Nephrite, meanwhile, had caught up with Endymion and the pair were slowly heading towards the training room. They walked in silence for a moment before Endymion said something that made Nephrite almost leap for joy.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," he said. The brown haired general smiled to himself before replying.

"Well I think she would make an excellent queen," he said, thinking back to when Serena had dealt with Luna and the other servants. She had the patience of a queen, but everything else was her. Her ideas weren't bent on gaining more land or expanding and empire, but rather improving and utilising what they already have. And she doesn't follow others orders. Well not any more. And Nephrite knew she made Endymion happy which was the cherry on the top for him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Nephrite added.

"Tonight, during the banquet," Nephrite almost choked at the response. That was definitely earlier than he had expected. But then again, Endymion always had been impulsive.

"I wish you luck, my friend. Not that I think you'll need it," Nephrite said, winking at the prince. For the first time that day, he actually smiled. The two men finally walked through the training room doors to find Lita sparring with none other than Jadeite. And he was getting beaten. Badly.

"Ha!" Lita called triumphantly as she floored Jadeite once again. She pointed her sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" she asked. He paled slightly before nodding.

"Yes. I yield," he said. Lita then dropped her sword and helped him up. He rubbed his backside a few times while wincing.

"I told you, you shouldn't underestimate a woman. Especially me," Lita said as he walked, awkwardly, over to the others. Jadeite took a seat and let out a breath. Nephrite just laughed.

"That's twice in two days you've been knocked on your ass Jadeite. And both by women. First Serena with the dancing, and now Lita in sword fighting. Man you are losing your touch," he said. The blonde haired man just glared at Nephrite in reply.

"So who wants be knocked on their ass next?" Lita asked swinging her sword lightly by her side. Nephrite was about to volunteer when Endymion beat him to it.

"I'll bite. Although I think it will be you being 'knocked on your ass' this time," he said smugly, drawing his own sword. Lita sent him a sly smirk before they began.

Lita and Endymion danced around each other for a moment before the brown haired woman lunged at the prince. He parried quite easily but was still taken back by her strength. She was right. Under estimating this woman could be deadly. He ducked as she took a swipe at his head and slipped around behind her. Lita was quick though. She whirled around, dragging her foot along to try and floor the unsuspecting prince. What she didn't count on was his speed.

He flipped over her with the greatest of ease. He then spun and dug his foot into the scouts back. She flew forward a little before connecting harshly with the floor. Lita groaned as she jumped to her feet, sword in hand. That kick had hurt. And had a lot more force behind it than she would have expected. This time it was Endymion who lunged first. His attack however hit the mark and knocked Lita's sword from her hand. She flipped back onto her hands before jumping away from him.

Nephrite watched the exchange with worried eyes. That kick had been a low blow. Especially for Endymion. He knew exactly how to disarm someone without touching them, so why was he using force to do it instead?

Endymion squatted and swung his leg out and swiped Lita's out from under her as she landed. She was quick to respond however, and rolled out of the path of his lowering sword. She got back to her feet and tried getting around Endymion before he grabbed her wrist. He twisted it and forced the woman to the ground as a she cried out.

Both Nephrite and Jadeite were quick to respond to that cry. They grabbed one of Endymion's arms each and managed to pry him away from Lita. The sailor scout of Jupiter sat still for a moment as the two men released Endymion. He sheathed his sword before turning back to Lita.

"I apologise. I got a little carried away," he said, although he said it without any hint of actual remorse in his voice. Lita nodded and before anyone could speak, the prince was gone. All three of them stared after him. Lita looked down at her wrist and noticed the faint purple beginning to mark her skin. His strength had shocked her. Sure she had assumed he was strong, but that was almost un-natural. Breaking her wrist would have been like snapping a twig for him just then.

Nephrite offered Lita his hand, which she gladly took, and helped her to her feet. He looked over her wrist before saying that it should just bruise.

"Nothings been broken or sprained so you should be fine," he said. Lita just nodded before looking at the door.

"Did either of you guys think that was weird? I never thought he'd be one to harm a woman," Lita mused as she powered down. Nephrite nodded while Jadeite spoke.

"Yeah. Endymion has always said that he'd never hurt a woman, no matter her status or what she did. His parents didn't raise him that way," he said, thinking back to when Endymion had beaten a man from Earth when he hit a young girl. After they had thoroughly scolded him, he had told them that hitting a woman was something he just couldn't stomach. Or do for that matter. Obviously that had suddenly changed.

"And yet he handled Lita like she was nothing more than a rag," Nephrite added. The three of them stayed silent before Lita spoke. Growled is more like it actually.

"If he lays a hand on Serena like that, I'll make sure he never touches anything, let alone a woman, ever again. And having kids will be completely out of the question," she said angrily, clenching her other hand. Even without being in her scout form, Jadeite and Nephrite had to admit Lita was scary as hell.

After a few more moments, Lita excused herself to go in search of Raye, Mina and Amy. She at least had to tell the other scouts what had happened. Especially if there was a possibility that Endymion could hurt Serena. They were her protectors after all and what good would they be if he hit Serena?

The only thing that had bothered Lita moreso than his sudden surge in strength, was his reaction to it all. Sure he had been a cold bastard when they had first met, but being with Serena, he had warmed up a bit. Even treating them like friends. Yet when he had apologised, it had been empty. She even doubted if he'd actually been sorry for it.

Shaking her head, Lita focused on her task. She needed to find the girls.

And find them she did. They were in the main hall, overseeing the last of the decorations as Lita entered. She made her way over and told each of them that she needed to speak with them privately. They nodded and followed her out into the gardens.

--------------------

Serena, meanwhile, had dropped off her dress and was now down in the kitchens. She was just doing the last checks of the menu and such when Luna approached her.

"Your highness, it's nice to see you," she said with a bright smile. Serena returned it as one of the cooks showed her the dessert. She looked it over before smiling.

"Its perfect," she said. The cook smiled before turning back to his work.

"So have you spoken with one of the generals yet, your highness?" Luna asked as the two of them began heading from the kitchen. Serena shook her head.

"Not yet. I just wanted to make sure that everything was ready down here first," she replied. Luna nodded. The princess and the dark haired woman walked in silence for a while until they made their way out into the gardens.

"I really do love these gardens," Serena said, running a finger over one of the flowers on a nearby bush. Luna looked around until she heard voices coming from the other side of the hedge they were currently behind. She and Serena crept a little close and recognised the voices as the Sailor Scouts.

She was about to turn away when something one of them said caught her attention.

--------------------

"I think Endymion may be dangerous," Lita said. The girls looked confused for a moment before she showed them her wrist. "He did that to me before in the training room." Amy immediately went to check it over but Lita said that Nephrite had taken care of it.

"Was it an accident?" Mina asked. Lita shook her head.

"I think that if Jadeite and Nephrite hadn't stopped him, he might have broken it," she replied. "The really weird thing was that he didn't even seem sorry for it," she added. They other three women looked taken back by this.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Amy asked more of herself than the others.

"I don't know. But Nephrite said that Endymion said he could never hit a woman, no matter what she did," Lita said. Everyone was silent for a moment before Raye noticed the odd look on Mina's face.

"What is it Mina?" she asked the blonde. Mina was a little hesitant to answer but decided she might as well put it out there.

"Her second night here, I went to see how Serena was settling in. She asked me to help her change and when I did, I found some rather nasty looking bruises on her back," she explained. "She said she had fallen on some stairs the day before she came here, but she showed no sign of pain the following day. I think she got them the day she came here. Which means he was around when she would have gotten them."

The others were silent until someone else spoke.

"It wasn't his fault," Serena said, coming from around the hedge. The girl's eyes widened. "I poured water on him so I deserved what I got." Luna stayed hidden as the princess spoke.

"But Serena, look what he did to Lita's wrist!" Raye exclaimed, holding out Lita's arm for her inspection.

"And she didn't do anything to him," Mina added. Serena shook her head.

"He must have just been too caught up in the fighting," Serena said.

"Serena get a grip! He didn't even feel sorry for what he did," Lita almost yelled at the girl. "And what about you?! He did give you those bruises didn't he?"

"I told you that wasn't his fault!" Serena yelled back, tears beginning to prickle at her eyes.

"He is dangerous Serena. You have to stay away from him until we can figure out what is going on!" Raye said loudly.

"Why?! I love him. How can you expect me to ignore him? Or act like he doesn't exist?!" Serena replied hotly.

"This is for your own good. You're the princess and we have to protect you," Amy added.

"Then I don't want to be the princess any more!" Serena yelled before turning and running off. Lita and Raye were about to run after her when Mina stoped them.

"What are you doing?" they asked in unison.

"She needs to be alone right now. And she is right," she said. "Serena loves him, and he her. How can we expect to keep them apart?" Raye and Lita looked down for a moment before Luna stepped out and spoke.

"He's not as faithful as you may think," she said, deciding it was time to tell the scouts of what she knew.

"What do you mean?" Amy said. Luna looked guilty for a moment before she spoke again.

"Molly came to me and said she saw Endymion kissing that Lady Giana," she said. "Molly told me that he said he loved her."

"When?" Mina asked.

"Yesterday," Luna almost whispered. All of the girl's eyes widened at that.

"That bastard! That rat bastard!" Raye said, clenching her fists. "How dare he cheat on her like that?!" Each of the girls were having similar thoughts. All except Mina.

'But their marks. Artemis told me Endymion had a mark like Serena. They're meant for each other. Why is he doing this?' she thought to herself.

--------------------

Serena ran blindly through the halls of the palace as tears began to blur her vision. She needed to see Endymion. Now.

Turning a corner, she ran straight into somebody. Looking up, she came face to face with her father. His eyes widened when he saw the tears and Serena buried her head into his chest, clutching on to him for dear life.

The older man moved into a nearby room with the sobbing blonde and closed the door behind them. Artemis vaguely noted that they were in somebody's bedroom before he sat Serena down on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks. Serena tearfully recounted the conversation with the scouts to her father. Artemis listened intently, occasionally nodding his head as she spoke. Some of what she said did make him a little angry, like her bruises and such, but he kept quiet.

"So I said that I didn't want to be the princess any more," Serena finished, wiping her eyes. Artemis remained quiet as his own anger began brooding. He hugged Serena as she calmed down.

"I just know that Endymion would never hurt me. He told me he loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me," she said into his shirt. "He's not dangerous," she added.

"I believe that he does love you Serena. I don't know if he would ever hurt you, but I do know he loves you," Artemis said, trying to comfort the girl. She nodded and was quiet for a moment, until Artemis realised that she had fallen asleep.

Laying her back against the bed, he turned to leave the room. He went and found Molly in the kitchens.

"I need to go back to the village. Can you tell Serenity that, if she asks, I will be back for the banquet but there is something in the village I have to take care of," he asked. She nodded and with that Artemis left the palace.

Everything was wrong. He had felt his mistresses spell break, which could mean only one thing. Nehelenia was free. And that was definitely bad news.

-------------------

A/N: Well okay. The cat is out of the bag! So to speak. I just decided that it was time for the Scouts to find out about Endymion's little tryst. I also wanted to start showing the changes in Endymion that Nehelenia's influence has made. Hence the no remorse and strange strength. At the moment he just seems the same with his attitude but the no remorse is the beginning of his personality changes too. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.


	11. I Just Know These Things

A/N: Wow. I am finally getting to the good part (in my opinion). I have also come up with a new idea for Ghost Hunt but I really need some help so if anyone is willing just send me a message. Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

------------------------------

When Serena awoke, she noticed that her father was gone. Sitting up, she slipped off the bed and exited the chamber she had apparently fallen asleep in. Many maids were scuttling through the hall as she walked along. It was then she remembered.

She was supposed to be greeting the guests!

Serena hitched up her skirt, all thoughts of finding Artemis gone, and ran along the hall. She arrived at her room and threw open the doors to find Amy already here. The Mercurian princess looked at Serena for a moment before her eyes softened.

"I'm here to help you change Serena," she said smiling. Serena eyed her for a moment before speaking.

"You're not mad at me for before?" she asked uncertainly. Amy smiled and shook her head.

"You were upset. Plus I'm your friend. I'm not allowed to stay mad at you," the blue haired girl replied. Serena smiled as tears began building in her eyes again. Amy looked worried for a moment before Serena reassured her they were of happiness.

"Now we need to get you ready," Amy said once Serena had calmed down. The blonde haired princess nodded and pulled out the package Taiki had given her. Opening the brown paper, Serena took out the dress and held it up for Amy to see.

The Mercurian princess shook her head.

"Not that one Serena. You don't have to wear that one until the actual ball. Now we just need to put you in something casual but still professional," Amy said. Amy then started rummaging through Serena's closet to try and find something more suitable to wear.

After a few moments she pulled out a dress and nodded.

"This one," she said, handing it to the princess. Serena went into her bathroom and quickly changed into the dress. She felt a little stiff but was glad that the soreness from her bruises had finally passed. Looking herself over in the mirror, Serena had to admit that, while it didn't look like a gown, it was still an attractive dress.

It was very simple, yet elegant at the same time. It was held up by two spaghetti like straps that sat comfortably on Serena's slim shoulders. The back of the dress wasn't very low cut so the majority of her bruises were hidden from view. It was a deep royal blue that complimented the princess's eyes perfectly and didn't wash out her slightly pale skin. It reached all the way to the floor in uninterrupted material.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Amy was quick to approve of the dress.

"Very nice Serena. You look perfect," she said with a smile. Serena smiled back before Amy handed her some high heels. Her blue eyes widened considerably at that.

"Uh Amy? I'm not good at walking in heels," she said nervously. Truth was she was horrible. It was hard enough staying upright in flat shoes, let alone massive heels.

"Oh well, you don't really have any others except your slippers. I suppose it would be alright for you to wear them," Amy conceded. Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped on the ballet like flats. Amy then lead Serena out of her room and into the transport room they had greeted the Earthlings in.

Serena noticed that Lita, Raye and Mina were already there. She kept her eyes cast downwards as they looked at her before Raye spoke.

"Come on meatball head. We're not mad at you," she said with a smile. Serena looked up to see Mina and Lita nodding in agreement.

"You were upset," Mina said with a shrug.

"And we were a little harsh," Lita added.

"So we understand and we're not angry at you. Only at ourselves for upsetting you," Mina finished. Serena smiled gratefully and was about to apologise too when the transport circle began to glow. The girls focussed their attention on it as the silvery smoke once again sneaked its way upwards.

When it died down, a solemn young woman of around fifteen stood there, alone.

"Hello Heather, how are you?" Mina asked almost immediately. The girl seemed to visibly relax when she spotted Mina.

"Very well thank you Minara," the black haired girl replied.

"Serena, this is Princess Heather. She's from Saturn and is also a Sailor Scout," Mina explained to the princess. Serena nodded as Heather bowed.

"Princess Serenity. I am the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth. Sailor Saturn, at your service," she said formally. Serena bowed also but smiled when the girl straightened up.

"Please call me Serena. Serenity is far to formal for friends," she said. Heather's eyes widened slightly before nodding and returning a smile of her own. Small, but still a smile.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Heather asked, looking at each of the girls. Amy shook her head while Heather stepped in beside the blue haired girl.

"They're about to though," Lita said with a smirk, pointing to the circle which had once again begun glowing.

This time, the smoke cleared to reveal a woman with short blonde hair. She was much taller than Serena and many of the other Scouts too. Her arms had some muscle but not enough to seem burly. She too stepped down and bowed before the group.

"Welcome, Hamara. Long time no see," Lita said, stepping forward and clapping the older girl on the back.

"Not long enough in my opinion," the woman replied jokingly. It was then she noticed Serena, standing a little back from the other girls.

"And you must be the princess. Serenity if I'm not mistaken?" she asked, smiling at the girl. Serena returned her smile while nodding. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you your highness. I am Princess Hamara and the Sailor Scout of the Sky, Sailor Uranus."

Serena bowed as well while repeating her earlier statement to Heather. She really preferred being called Serena anyway.

Before Hamara could even take a step, another woman appeared through the silvery smoke. This time, she had shoulder length, sea coloured hair. She carried an air of elegance and just radiated class.

"Ah Michelle. I knew you wouldn't be far behind," Hamara said, extending a hand to help the other woman down.

"Did you really expect me to be late for the Millennium Banquet? Shame on you Hamara," the woman named Michelle retorted. She then bowed to Serenity and the others before introducing herself.

"I am the Princess Michelle and the Sailor Scout of the Sea. Sailor Neptune, at your service," she said, locking eyes with Serena as she stood.

"Welcome to the Moon," Serena replied. Michelle smiled kindly at her before moving to stand beside Heather.

"Is that it?" Serena asked after a moment.

"No. We're still waiting on Setsuna," Amy informed the princess. Serena nodded just before the circle began to glow again.

Stepping down this time was a girl who looked to be the oldest of all the girls. She had long green hair that bordered on black, and her eyes were an odd amethyst colour.

"Trista? What are you doing here?" Raye asked in surprise.

"My mother couldn't make it so she sent me in her place," the older woman replied. Raye nodded but her brow was still drawn.

"And I gather you are the Princess Serenity," Trista said as more of a statement than a question. Serena nodded shyly, feeling very intimidated by the woman before her. Trista bowed respectfully before straightening up.

"Well, shall we go then?" Mina asked after a moment. Everyone nodded before Mina led the group from the room.

"Okay, we'll take you to your rooms os you can settle in," Raye said, walking alongside Mina. As Serena glanced down another hall, she spotted Nephrite.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with someone," she said politely before disappearing down around the corner.

"She seems nice," Heather said after a moment. Trista, Michelle and Hamara nodded in agreement.

"She is. Although she can be a bit of a handful when she wants to be," Lita replied, thinking back to that time in the library when she exploded at the guys about her past. "And I'd advise you to stay on her good side," she added as an after thought.

The girls nodded while silently wondering what she meant.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Serena had caught up with Nephrite and the pair had found their way out into the gardens.

"I need your help," Serena began, taking a seat on one of the many benches. "I'm supposed to dance first at the banquet tonight and I don't have a husband to help me."

At his humorous look Serena scowled.

"I don't want you to marry me you idiot," she scolded him. Nephrite held up his hands in a 'don't-hurt-me' gesture before asking her to continue.

"I want you to dance with me. Luna said it would show that not only am I accepting of Endymion but also of other Earthlings as well," Serena said.

"I'll have to think about it," he said seriously before bursting out laughing. Serena punched him in the arm and he couldn't help but wince. Rubbing the offended arm, he looked at the princess.

"That hurt you know," he said childishly.

"It was supposed to," Serena replied. Nephrite sighed before speaking again.

"Okay. I'll do the dance with you, but I am not going to live through Lita's wrath if I don't tell her first," he mused. Serena nodded and thanked him.

"I'm still in shock a little I guess. Everything's changed so much," she commented. At her friend's curious look she continued.

"I mean, a few days ago I was nothing more than the dirt on some people's shoes. And now I'm next in line to rule a planet. Its just so overwhelming," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back on her hands. Nephrite nodded, despite the fact she couldn't see him.

"Oh well. I guess I had better get back. I still have to get dressed and all that," Serena said, opening her eyes and standing from the bench. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, your highness," Nephrite replied. Serena nodded before leaving the gardens and Nephrite to his own.

------------------------------

Serena found Luna once again in the kitchens. The older woman was giving out jobs for the banquet tonight. Some were to wait on the guests while others were to work in the kitchens.

Once she had finished, Serena caught the dark haired woman's attention.

"Ah, Serena. How can I help you?" she asked, coming over to the younger girl.

"I just came to tell you that I spoke with Nephrite and he agreed to dance with me tonight," the princess replied. Luna nodded before Serena asked a question.

"Have you seen my father, Artemis? H was gone when I woke up earlier," she said. Luna was about to rely in the negative when Molly interrupted.

"I spoke with him earlier. He told me to tell you that he had to go the village for something. He didn't specify what, but told me to tell you he would be back in time for the banquet," the brown haired woman said. Serena nodded while she tried to think of what Artemis could have to take care of in the village.

She bid both the ladies goodbye, before leaving the kitchen.

------------------------------

"Princess Amelia? Would you mind if I sat with you?" Zoisite asked, standing beside the princess as she read in the library. Her blue eyes rose to meet his before she blushed and nodded shyly.

The blonde haired man took one of the other plush chairs and settled into it. The room was silent for a moment before Zoisite finally gathered up the courage to speak.

"I was wondering…" he trailed off as Amy looked up at him. "Would you…uh ac-ccompany me to the banquet t-tonight?"

Amy's eyes widened for a moment before she actually registered what Zoisite had said. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"I'd love to," she said. Zoisite let out a sigh of relief before smiling too.

------------------------------

"Leave me alone," Raye bit out between clenched teeth as she knelt on the floor of the Shrine. Her eyes were closed as she spoke. Jadeite had just sat down behind the woman, rather quietly in his mind, and yet Raye had picked up on him.

"But I need to speak with you," Jadeite protested.

"Do I look like I care? I'm busy," Raye said, not bothering to look at the man behind her. Jadeite sighed before running a hand through his short hair.

"Please princess. I really need to speak with you," he pleaded. Raye sighed dramatically before dropping her hands and turning around.

"What?" she barked. Jadeite was silent before he heard Raye huff.

"Look you said you wanted to talk so tal-" the priestess was cut off as Jadeite leant forward and captured her lips with his own. Raye sat in shock as Jadeite kissed her. It wasn't bad, no. In fact she would go as far as saying it was almost nice. But he had certainly caught her off guard.

When he pulled back, Raye was forced to stomp down the empty feeling that claimed her stomach as he did.

"I wanted to know if you'd allow me to escort you to the banquet tonight?" Jadeite asked while he still could. He shut his eyes expecting to be hit, when a hand on his cheek snapped them open.

"If I have to," Raye said, although it lacked any of the usual annoyance that would be staining it. Jadeite smiled like a fool before Raye bonked him on the head affectionately.

"Now let me get back to my prayers," she said, turning back around.

------------------------------

"And I promised her I would," Nephrite finished quickly, stepping back in case the woman before him decided to throw a punch.

"And you're telling me this why?" Lita asked with raised eyebrows at the man who was practically cowering before her.

"I didn't want you to be upset that I would have to dance with Serena," Nephrite admitted sheepishly. He was surprised however when Lita burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't be upset that you were dancing with Serena. As long as I get at least one tonight I wouldn't care if you were dancing with some old hag," she said in between chuckles. Nephrite smiled at that.

"I said I'd go with you and I meant it. Apart from my dance with Serena, I'm yours," he cooed. Lita blushed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Stop it," she said, trying to hide her face.

------------------------------

"Ah Malachite, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," Mina said, running up beside the platinum haired man. She was slightly out of breath but paid it no heed as Malachite replied. She was doubled over trying to catch her breath while he spoke.

"Well you found me," he said. Mina just rolled her eyes. Malachite started walking again before Mina caught his arm.

"Wait. I need to ask you something," she said. Malachite looked almost annoyed before Mina scolded him.

"Hey watch it buddy. At least have the decency to hear me out, knuckle head," she said standing to her full, and yet not very intimidating height. Malachite motioned for her to speak and Mina took the opportunity.

"I came to tell you that you are escorting me to the banquet tonight," Mina said boldly. Malachite almost choked at that.

"And what makes you think that?" he managed to get out. Mina smiled knowingly before replying.

"I just know these things. Besides, those looks you were sending me in the garden the other day told me you'd be happy to take me to the banquet. I just decided to take the initiative," she said with a wink. Malachite stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"I guess I don't really have a choice then do I?" he said. Mina shook her head before Malachite smiled.

"I suppose I will see you later then princess," he bowed, kissing the Venusians hand. Mina blushed before nodding.

"And don't be late," she called to his retreating back. Mina shook her head thoughtfully before bounding off to find someone to tell the good news to.

------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've gone back to school and I've been run off my feet with this FTV assignment. I have to design a pitch for a silent movie of my own creation. But I promise I'll try to update soon. Enjoy this chapter. I felt like adding in the bit about the scouts getting asked so let me know what you thought. Don't forget to review.


	12. The Banquet Begins

A/N: Chapter 12, coming at you

A/N: Chapter 12, coming at you! Welcome to the Banquet. It feels good to finally get to write about the thing everyone's been fussing over. Enjoy. And sorry for not updating in a while. I've been run off my feet with block exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

--

Later, as the sun dipped below the horizon, Serenity stood before her full-length mirror, trying to hide her nervousness. She had yet to change into her dress for fear of what it meant. It meant she had to leave her room. And face all those people in the hall. Who many didn't even know she existed up until now.

A knock at her door startled the young princess and she hesitantly opened it. Molly stood there with a big smile. She was already dressed in her attire for the night. It was a simple yet elegant dress that was silver in color. It easily showed that Molly was not of royal blood, but still to be respected.

Serena sighed as she stepped back, allowing the other girl entrance to her chamber.

"I was told to come and fetch you. Everyone's waiting you know," she said with a small smile. She had half expected the princess to make a run for it. Balls and banquets were scary. Especially when it was your first.

Serena nodded and the brown haired girl entered. Her dress was still in its package, and lying on her bed. Untying the thin string, Molly handed the dress to Serena and told her to go and change. She did so reluctantly and Molly gasped when she exited the bathroom.

The dress was a pure white strapless style that had flowers and leaves delicately sown into the top and bottom of the bodice. Running down the center of the bodice was a pair of strings fastened to look like the back of a corset when laced up. The skirt reached the floor, just like any proper ball gown should, and was layer upon layer of mesh like netting over a silk slip. The leaves and flowers were once again present but just on the edging of the first layer. A small, see through cover was over the princess's shoulders and reached to just beside her bust. It sparkled with the small stones sown into the fabric, which was the same mesh from the skirt.

"You look stunning your highness," Molly managed after a moment. That Taiki certainly knew his stuff. Serena blushed prettily before mumbling a thank you. Molly then sat her down and began fiddling with her princess's hair.

Finally, Molly had fastened Serena's long hair up into a braid that had then been put into a bun atop the princess's head. Molly scattered various little glittery clips through the hair to add to its shine. She left two strands of hair free to hang down from before Serena's ears. Last but not least was the tiara the Queen had left for Serena to wear. It was a small silver trinket that sat elegantly in the front of the princess's bun. The diamonds glittered as Serena stood from her chair.

"There. You're ready," Molly said finally. Serena released a breath before turning to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She could hardly believe her eyes. Gone was the dirty, scruffy young girl who ran the streets with the other kids. In her place stood a young woman who looked every bit the queen she was to become. Serena felt a tear slip from her eye but Molly hastily wiped it away.

"No, no, no. No crying. You'll ruin your make up," she said with a small smile. Serena laughed and was about to reply when a knock at the door interrupted her. Molly quickly went to open the door while Serena finished looking in the mirror. When she turned, she found Nephrite standing there with his mouth hanging agape. She blushed heavily. He, in fact no one had seen her in anything as royal as she was wearing now so it was expected for them to be a little... shocked.

Serena quietly prayed that Endymion would like it too.

"You look charming your highness," Nephrite managed, bowing deeply to the young princess. Serena was tempted to giggle but suppressed it in time.

"Why thank you Lord Nephrite," she replied in a posh tone. A large smile lit up her face as Nephrite offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. Molly followed the pair silently as they made their way to the ballroom. Pausing outside the doors, Serena took a deep breath and, after some reassuring words from both the general and servant, entered.

She vaguely noted a page announcing her and her escort's arrival, but the knotting of her stomach when everyone's eyes turned on her quickly drowned out that fact. She did a quick scan for Endymion but yielded no luck. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Serena stood atop the stairs and began the address she had prepared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, welcome you to the Millennium Banquet. I would like to extend an especially warm welcome to the delegates from Earth who are here with us for the very first time. As you all know, this banquet has always been a symbol of peace throughout the Universe, and it is an honor to be hosting it this year. So, please enjoy yourselves and dinner will be served shortly."

She then, as gracefully as possible, walked down the stairs, re-linking her arm through Nephrites.

"Good job," he whispered. Serena smiled but kept her embarrassment reined in as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Well here goes nothing,' she thought.

--

'That's her,'

'She has to die,'

'The only way you can be with Giana is if she dies,'

Endymion shook his head. That voice had been annoying him since he woke up this morning. Talking of how this Princess Serenity was going to take Giana away from him, and he was the only one who could stop her. She looked harmless enough. Why was she so bad?

"Endymion are you okay?" his escort asked, laying a hand on his arm. He smiled at her lovingly before nodding.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache," he replied. Giana nodded and returned the smile. She was so happy now that Endymion was by her side once again, but something was still nagging at her. Something about that Nehelenia. Despite the fact she had kept her word and returned Endymion, Giana couldnt help but wonder if there was something else she wanted from it all.

"Here comes the hostess," Giana commented as Serenity and Nephrite made their way over. This was the perfect chance to test if Endymion really remembered her or not.

"Lady Giana, Prince Endymion, I trust you are enjoying yourselves?" Serena asked, standing before the pair. Giana smiled as politely as she could and nodded.

"Its amazing your highness. You really have done a spectacular job tonight," she replied. Mentally she was gagging. Sucking up to the little princess was disgusting.

"Thank you," Serena said, smiling also. Endymion had remained silent as the two women talked but that little voice had returned.

'Ask her to dance,'

'Make her let her guard down,'

Without thinking, Endymion was doing exactly what it was telling him.

"Your highness, would you care to dance?" he asked, presenting his hand. Serena smiled widely before nodding.

"I'd love to, Prince Endymion." She nodded to Nephrite as Endymion led her out onto the dance floor. Giana was a little worried. Did he remember her? It didnt seem like it. At least not to her. Nephrite smiled as he watched the pair. He couldnt wait until Endymion popped the question.

'Speaking of which,' he thought. 'I must go find Lita and tell her the good news.' With that he left Giana's side to seek out his princess. She had to know about this.

--

"So that's Prince Endymion huh?" Hamara asked, leaning back lightly against the chair she was occupying. Heather and Michelle were standing around her, as were the other scouts. The subjects of their conversation were dancing around the room and amongst the other couples.

"Yeah. He and Serena have gotten pretty close," Mina replied. Lita smirked.

"I'd say they're a little more than close," she commented.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"I was kind of eavesdropping on them in the garden yesterday and I heard him ask her to visit Earth with him," Lita explained, a smug smile on her face at Mina's wondering expression.

"Wow," Michelle exclaimed. "He must really like her."

"Yeah," Raye sighed dejectedly, not taking her eyes from the couple.

"What is it Raye?" Trista asked, approaching the group.

"Oh nothing. Just... thinking," she replied. In truth she was thinking about what Luna had said in the gardens. It was true that Serena cared about the prince, but how solid were his feelings for her? Did could he really care about her that much if he was being unfaithful?

Unknown to Raye, Hamara had also noticed something odd about the couple. For a pair that were supposedly in love like Mina had said, the Prince didnt look very comfortable with the princess. In fact, he looked almost distant.

"Lita, I have something you might be interested in hearing," Nephrite sang in a high voice, obviously teasing the girls.

"What could you possibly know, that I would be interested in learning?" Lita replied with a bored look.

"Yeah, what is it Nephrite?" Jadeite sneered, coming to stand behind his date. The other guys joined their escorts, and listened in.

"I just happen to know that a CERTAIN prince plans on popping a CERTAIN question to a CERTAIN princess tonight," Nephrite said, placing large emphasis on the certain. The group was silent for a moment before Mina squealed.

"Ah that's awesome. Serena's going to be soooo happy!" she exclaimed. The rest of the group were laughing at her antics, while silently wishing the prince luck.

--

Serena smiled as a slow song came on and she leant her head on Endymion's chest. He seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing.

"I missed you yesterday," she whispered. Endymion looked down at the princess in surprise. Why would she miss him? He didnt even know her that well.

"Yeah," he replied nervously. Serena sighed in contentment.

"I can't wait to see Earth with you. That legend about the sunset sounded so sweet. I can't wait to learn about some more of your planets legends," Serena murmured almost inaudibly. Endymion suddenly stepped away from her and she stumbled slightly. Glancing up, she looked at the Prince curiously before he shook his head and walked away, leaving her on the floor alone.

'What was that all about?' she silently wondered.

--

Endymion swallowed the wine in his glass quickly and once again shook his head. He couldnt have said that to her. He loved Giana, why would he have told that legend to the princess that was supposedly trying to stop him being happy? He placed the now empty glass back on the table where he had taken it from, and took a seat. Burying his head in his hands, Endymion closed his eyes and that voice returned.

'Now's your chance,'

'Take her outside and get rid of her,'

The eyes that snapped open were no longer a deep midnight blue that could put a starry night to shame. They were a haunting purple that were hardened and cold. Standing from his chair, Endymion began weaving his way through the crowd towards the young Moon Princess, and with another blink, his eyes returned to their blue.

--

Serena had since found her friends and joined their conversation.

"You did great before Serena," Heather complimented. Serena blushed.

"Thanks. I was so nervous I thought my stomach was going to come out my mouth," she laughed. Raye smiled and patted her on the back.

"You did good meatball head," she said affectionately. Serena smiled genuinely at the Martian princess.

"Thanks Raye," she replied. Someone cleared their throat nearby and the group turned to see Endymion standing there.

"Would you mind if I stole Serenity away for a moment?" he asked politely, laying on the charm. Lita nodded happily and pushed the younger girl towards the prince.

"Just bring her back in one piece," she said. Serena shook her head as Endymion took her hand and led her away. Hamara watched the pair go with narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right.

--

The air on the balcony was crisp, but pleasant nonetheless. Serena took a deep breath as she leant against the balcony railing.

"Earth looks so beautiful tonight," she commented, staring up at the said planet. Endymion agreed ad looked up, but, out of the corner of his eye, watched the princess. She did look rather attractive tonight. The dress drew attention to her figure in the best way, and she seemed to be practically glowing from the light from inside. Shaking his head, Endymion refocused on his task. No matter how attractive she may look, she was his enemy.

"What's that?" Serena said, brow furrowing as she looked out into the garden. She had seem something move and it didnt look too good. Endymion scanned the darkness but couldnt really see anything.

"Probably just a bird or something," he replied. Serena walked to the end of the balcony where a set of stairs led into the garden. She slipped down them with ease and walked towards the movement. Endymion was right behind her.

What they found made the princess gasp. There, lying in the shadows was a woman who looked to be about the Queen's age. Her long black hair was matted with blood but the clothing she wore was the biggest shock. She was a sailor scout! Serena dropped to her knees, raising the woman's head into her lap and feeling for a pulse.

"She's still alive," she murmured. Taking in the woman's appearance, Serena felt like she was going to be sick. Her forehead was cut open and blood was oozing down the side of her face. The body part of her uniform was sliced open and the skin beneath with it. The once white material had been stained crimson red from the wounds, and the black skirt now also had a crimson tinge. Her boots were still on and she still had a staff clasped within her now bloodstained gloves. Black and blue bruises were scattered over her body and Serena silently wondered how the woman had survived.

A gurgling noise brought Serena from her observations.

"Princ-" the woman choked. "Seren-"

"Shh. You'll aggravate your wounds. Don't try to speak," Serena soothed. The woman shook her head, despite the pain, and held up her hand.

"Princess Serenity," she tried again. She paused to take a breath. "Must... have... this. Queen... Selena-" she was cut off as more blood clogged her throat, spilling out and onto Serena's gown. She pushed something into Serena's hand before coughing violently.

"Endymion, go get some help," Serena threw over her shoulder, trying to help the woman stop choking by sitting her up a bit more. Glancing back, Serena noticed that Endymion was still standing there. "Go on! She needs help!" The next few moments passed in slow motion for Serena.

Endymion smirking cruelly. Drawing his sword. Purple eyes. Lifting his weapon and plunging it down.

--

A/N: Okay. Well that certainly turned out well. I was worried I wouldn't be able to write this in a way I was happy with but I think it turned out great. Hope you like it. This one is dedicated to everyone who overcomes (or doesn't) exams! I have finished mine fo this term and Im so happy. Remember to read and review. Bye…


	13. Revelations and Explanations

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is chapter 13 for your reading enjoyment. Sorry it took so long but I just couldnt get it out in a way I liked it. But finally I have done it! Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

--

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut but they reopened at the sound of clanging steel. Standing before her, taking the weight of Endymion's attack was the Uranian princess, Hamara. Her own sword was in her hand.

"I knew there was something off about you. For someone who supposedly loved Serenity, you seemed awfully distant around her," Hamara grunted, forcing Endymion back and taking the pressure off her sword. Her stance was intimidating as she blocked Serena and the wounded woman from Endymion's form. She was, Serena noted, no longer in her dress, but her Sailor uniform.

"Well aren't you just the smart little cookie," he taunted, sneering at the interruption of his plan. His eyes were dancing, but with purple fire that just screamed pure hatred. He then leapt at Hamara, trying to catch her off guard, but a shout halted him.

"Mars Firebird Strike!" The flaming bird produced from Raye's call flew past Endymion, forcing him back another few steps. The now transformed Sailor Scout of Mars and Jupiter stepped up beside Hamara as Amy and Mina knelt beside Serena.

"Oh god. Poor Setsuna," Mina said, taking in the older woman's injuries. She wasn't going to survive. That much the Venusuvian knew for sure.

"Mother!" Trista cried, running to be beside her fallen mother. Setsuna's eye cracked open as she looked at her daughter.

"Trista... you... have to... take... my place," Setsuna spoke, the words being broken up by a blood filled cough. She then handed her staff, which Serena noted, almost looked like a big key, over to Trista. The scout uniform she had been wearing faded away and she was left in a simple black dress.

Tears coursed down Trista's cheeks as her mother drew her final breath. A small wand appeared in front of the woman and, with a shaky breath; she wasted no time in claiming it. It was her turn and duty to take her mothers place as the guardian of time and space, Sailor Pluto.

"Wait. Where are Heather and Michelle?" Amy asked suddenly, noticing the last two members of their group were indeed missing. A chilling laugh broke through the gardens, instantly putting all of the women on alert.

In a shimmer of dark cloud, a woman appeared, floating behind Endymion, whose sword was still drawn. He took a few steps back as Giana appeared beside him. Raye shivered as the aura surrounding this woman finally reached her. It was evil. Pure evil.

"They're right here," the dark haired woman cooed and, with a flick of her wrist, Michelle and Heather materialized. They appeared to be bound by some kind of invisible chains, and were dangling, their feet meters from the ground.

"Hamara!" Michelle called, struggling against her bonds but to no avail. Heather too tried but she was rendered just as useless as Michelle. Hamara felt her hands ball into fists at the sight.

"Let them go!" she practically snarled. The dark haired woman let out another laugh.

"Why? I'm going to enjoy ripping every last breath from their bodies," she said sinisterly. "Just like I did with her." Trista felt rage boil up in her. So this was the one who had murdered her mother. Had reduced her to the bloody and broken form lying still in Serenity's lap.

"You," she ground out. "Why did you kill my mother?"

"Because she tried to protect Selena," the dark haired woman replied, venom coating the name as she spoke it. A gasp from Serenity drew her attention and she turned a malicious smile on the blonde princess. "That's right. Your mother's dead. She died, begging for her life like the pathetic human she was." She gloated at the tears springing to her targets eyes. "And you will suffer the same fate. Along with that bitch within you."

"Dream on, hag!" Lita yelled. She then readied her attack.

"Jupiter Thunder," Mina also began her attack.

"Venus Crescent Beam,"

"Crash!"

"Smash!"

A collage of thunder shot from Lita's tiara, with the yellow laser of Mina's beam shooting right down the middle of it. Nehelenia didn't even bat an eyelash as she raised her hand and extinguished the attack.

"Pathetic. Just like your Princess," she spat. "So what are you going to do Serenity? You can't fight me, and no-one would care if I destroyed you right now."

"That's a lie!" Amy yelled. Nehelenia carried on despite the interruption.

"Even the man you love has abandoned you," she said, gesturing to Endymion who was poised at her side, his arm wrapped securely around Giana. Serena met his eyes briefly before looking back at Nehelenia. "There's nothing you can do. I am a goddess amongst mortals and no-one can stop me from getting what I want."

"You're no goddess, Nehelenia," a new voice rang out. All eyes turned to see Artemis emerge from the shadows.

"You," Nehelenia hissed. "That annoying little priest. I should've killed you when I had the chance." Artemis came to stand before Hamara, Lita and Raye.

"Get her out of here," he said to them, never taking his gaze from Nehelenia. "Get Serenity out of here," he repeated when they didn't move. Hamara looked at Raye and Lita before nodding.

"Do it. Trista and I will hold them off," she said. Trista appeared by Hamara as Lita and Raye moved back to Serena's side. With a nod to Mina and Amy, the four women formed a circle around their princess.

"Venus Power!" With that Mina began to glow a shimmering orange.

"Mars Power!" Raye also began glowing in a similar fashion to Mina except hers was a fiery red.

"NO!" Nehelenia screamed, sending a bolt of energy at the five girls. She couldn't let her escape. Not when she was so close. Trista was quick to intervene and, with a twirl of her staff, diverted the attack.

"Mercury Power!" Amy was next, encased in an icy blue.

"Jupiter Power!" Last but not least, Lita hummed an earthy green.

Serena covered her ears as Nehelenia roared once again.

"Scout Power!" The four women said in unison, and, with a brilliant flash of light, they all disappeared. The last thing Serena heard before her ears were filled with rushing air was Trista yelling her own transformation phrase.

"Pluto Power!"

--

When the five girls reappeared, they were in complete darkness. Not a single light could be seen.

"Where the hell are we?" Lita said gruffly, trying to stay still until they had some light.

"Hang on," Raye said, forming a fireball in her palm. The light it gave off, allowed the women to see their surroundings for the first time.

They appeared to be inside some kind of building. The floor had symbols scratched on it, while faded pictures lined the walls. It looked like it hadnt been used in years.

"What is this place?" Mina breathed, taking in the sight. She'd never seen anything like this. None of the buildings on the Moon had ever looked this unused.

"It's my hiding place," Serena said, glancing around. The girls looked at her oddly before she explained. "When I was younger Artemis told me that if I ever felt unsafe, this is where I should go. It's located a little outside the village and as far as I know, we're the only ones who know about it. He also said it would protect me, and it was my special place. You know? The normal things you tell a child to make them feel special." She ended with a smile, remembering the first time he had brought her here.

Lita, Mina and Amy were listening intently, but Raye was staring at one of the walls, deep in thought.

"What exactly did he tell you?" she asked, tilting her backwards slightly, her eyes never leaving the wall.

"He said it would protect me. I was just a kid. Why?" Serena replied.

"Because I think he meant it literally," Raye said turning to look at the girls. "I've been trying to figure out why I recognize these symbols. But I think I know now. They're part of an ofuda."

At the girls blank looks she explained.

"A priest, or priestess, takes a piece of paper, wood or some sort of talisman and writes symbols on it. Depending on the ofuda's use, the symbols can vary. These are used to cast a protection spell, ensuring that the person whose name is written into the spell is protected from those who wish them harm."

"They look fresh so someone has been recasting this spell for a while now. I can see your name along with another I can't make out. I think Artemis knew what these were, and has been making sure you always had somewhere to go," she finished. Serena looked shocked. She'd never really paid attention to the symbols before.

"But how could he know all that?" Lita asked.

"Didnt that Nehelenia woman call Artemis a priest?" Mina recalled, thinking back. Amy nodded.

"That would explain how he knew about the ofuda, and why he kept recasting it," Raye replied with a nod.

"I never thought about anything like that. I just thought Artemis was being nice and trying to make me feel better," Serena said, looking around the room.

"I also think this place isnt just some building. Ofuda's usually only work inside a temple or shrine, so I'm willing to bet this is a run down shrine. It looks like it hasnt been used in years though," Raye added, moving around the room. "Also, this one," she said, gesturing to another set of symbols, "Can render something of the casters desire invisible. That might be why none of us has ever seen this place. Even from space."

She found some old candles, still sitting in rusted old holders, and lit them with her flame. They burned as bright as the day they had been made, revealing the rest of their sanctuary to the girls.

There was a large, yet obviously old wooden table resting to the side of the room. Above it was a scroll, pinned to the wall and decorated with faded old words. There were columns, which provided the building its structure, and the floor was once again covered in beautiful pictures. They showed many different figures, none of which any of the girls recognized. There was also a fairly large fireplace, which again Raye recognised as a ceremonial fire pit. She too lit that, rendering more light into the room.

Serena was about to speak again when a small shifting noise caught her attention. Being quick to react, the girls placed themselves between their princess and the source.

"Who's there?" Raye called. Another shifting noise was heard before a familiar head of pink hair popped out from behind one of the columns.

"Rini?" Serena exclaimed, moving forward to embrace the younger girl. She was pale as a sheet and shaking slightly. Her skin was also freezing. Ripping a good portion of fabric from the skirt of her dress, Serena wrapped the young girl in it before hugging her again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uncle Arty told me to wait here for you. He said to give you this," she replied, holding out a letter of some kind. Serena looked at her curiously before taking the paper.

Mina moved forward and held Rini as Serena unfolded the letter. She read aloud, allowing the girls to hear what was written.

_Dearest Serena,_

_To begin, I apologise for hiding everything I am about to tell you, but it was necessary to protect not only yourself, but also the entire universe. You see, while you may think yourself just a princess now, you are so much more. You are the only one who can stop that witch, Nehelenia. She is a powerful opponent yes, but the being hidden within your body is the greatest thing she fears. When you were small, nothing more than a baby, and your mother was attacked, someone thought to be nothing more than legend leant her powers to help you. _

_Her name is Celeste and, as Prince Endymion told me, she has made her presence known to you. And your scouts. This being is more than just a simple manifestation of your powers, which I'm sure the young Mercurian princess, Amy, was theorising it to be. She's actually a goddess. And Nehelenia's sister._

Serena glanced up at Amy with a questioning gaze and the young blue haired woman nodded.

"I guess I was wrong," she admitted. Serena nodded and turned her gaze back to reading.

_I've known about her residence inside of you since the day I found you in the forests. That too wasn't what it appeared. As you have probably guessed, I am no ordinary man. I was Celeste's head advisor and priest up until Nehelenia destroyed this shrine. That was about a thousand years ago. This too seems impossible but I've never known the reason Celeste granted me immortality. It however, only applies concerning my age. A sword could kill me just as it would a normal man. _

_I believe she knew I would be needed sometime in the future. And she was right. The night before your attack, I received a dream. I witnessed what happened to you in those forests. When the men stole you from your mother they had every intention of killing you. That was when Celeste descended to protect you. I wasn't fast enough so she was forced to kill those men to keep you safe. I knew she would stay within your body once the danger had passed. _

_You see, Nehelenia and Celeste were once normal humans just like us. In fact, they were your ancestors Serena. Celeste and Nehelenia were the daughters of King Apollo and Queen Selenity, the creators of the Silver Millennium. Celeste, or Selene as she was actually named, was their youngest, meaning Nehelenia was the heir. She however, began drabbling in the dark forces. Celeste caught her sister enchanting many of the townspeople and brought it to her parent's attention. Nehelenia was exiled and Celeste was renamed the heir. She became Queen and married the man Nehelenia had been betrothed to. _

_Nehelenia of course was still upset over this. She claimed Celeste had betrayed her and set her up. When nobody would believe her, she tried killing her sister. King Titus, Celeste's husband, died defending his wife and unborn child. Celeste then had no choice. She had to seal Nehelenia away. As much bad blood as there was between them, you couldnt expect Celeste to kill her own sister. _

_So, using the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Celeste locked Nehelenia and her powers inside a crystal tablet that was hidden deep within the castle. Now, shortly before her death, Celeste was granted the status of a goddess and when her death finally occurred, she ascended to heaven. Her name was also changed from Selene to Celeste. That was when I became her priest, instead of advisor. I realise this all sounds rather phenomenal, but it is simply the truth. _

_Unfortunately, not all of Nehelenia's powers could be locked away. The witch still had the ability to influence those outside her crystal. So, she went about destroying anything that made any such reference to her sister. That is why many people on the Moon do not even know who Celeste is. She also had many people who served in her shrine killed. _

_That was all because she knew that they would do everything in their power to stop her being released. The last of them died when Nehelenia had her followers destroy this shrine. The last one in existence. Over time, people have forgotten about Nehelenia and her presence, thus placing the key to her escape in even graver danger. For we weren't just protecting the crystal, but they key as well. _

_Since Celeste used the Silver Crystal while pregnant, some remnants of the spell seeped into her unborn child. Therefore unknowingly creating a key to Nehelenia's prison. You are that key Serena. It was passed down through the blood of the royal daughters, right down the line, to you. I couldnt understand why Nehelenia waited so long and chose to attack you out of them all though. _

_Obviously, Nehelenia is now free. Someone set her free using your blood. I'm sorry that I didnt protect you. And that you now have to suffer in order to destroy her. _

_You need to allow Celeste control of your body. Her powers surpass your own right now and Nehelenia still fears them. What you need to do is locate the Silver Crystal. It was always the key to Selene's powers on Earth, and a booster for them as the goddess Celeste. If you can find it, you have found your way to destroy Nehelenia for good. _

_She will try anything to stop you from finding the crystal but do not believe anything you see. Nehelenia controls people by using their fears against them. That girl with Prince Endymion, Lady Giana, was manipulated in such a way. By giving her back Endymion, she sealed the girls loyalty, and made her your enemy. Be careful Serena. I don't want to have you die to rectify the past's mistakes._

_I meant what I said about needing you to take care of Rini. I don't expect to leave this fight alive, so I need you to survive otherwise she will be left all alone. _

_Please don't let me down. _

_All my love,_

_Artemis._

All the girls sat in shock as they allowed the information to sink in. Rini looked at them curiously as they stayed silent.

"I know it's hard to believe, but everything he says is true," a voice spoke, drawing the group's attention. There, standing illuminated by the fire behind her was the woman each of the girls recognised as Celeste.

"Celeste," Serena said, watching the woman as she nodded.

"Artemis has been my most loyal friend since before I became Queen. He helped me seal away my sister," she said, the last part with a sad tone.

"How are you here? Like this I mean," Amy asked, taking in the woman's semi-transparent form.

"I am using my powers. I'm not able to cast a solid form because I technically don't have a body to base it from," the woman replied. "Nehelenia will not go down without a fight. She will use everything each of you love against you. Those men escorting Prince Endymion will be her next target, since each of you have formed a bond with one of them."

Mina and Lita looked aghast at this.

"We have to help them then. We can't just leave them to her," Lita cried, worry for Nephrite staining her tone. Raye nodded in agreement but remained silent.

"Your best chance at saving them is to defeat my sister! She is the root of the spells she casts. Eliminate her and you eliminate her spells," Celeste said, silencing the girls. Taking a breath, Celeste spoke again.

"I have something that will give you all the power to protect those you love," she said. Looking to Serena, Celeste smiled. "Would you allow me control of your body so I can give it to them?"

Serena looked a little hesitant but eventually agreed. Closing her eyes, Celeste disappeared and Serena suddenly pitched forward. Her hair began taking on a familiar blue, while the air around her seemed electrified.

When her head rose once again, her eyes were the expected amber the girls had come to associate with Celeste.

Raising her hands, Celeste chanted a few words and she began to glow. The aura surrounding her was a mixture of blue, green, red and yellow. With a few more words, the light exploded through the shrine and the girls were forced to cover their eyes.

When the light had dulled enough for them to see, they were surprised to see Celeste holding her hands about 30 cm apart and within them, floating four coloured crystals.

"Amelia," Celeste said, drawing the girl's attention. "Bring me your wand." Amy looked hesitant but brought out her transformation wand nonetheless. Celeste lifted the blue crystal to her lips for but a moment before placing it above the Mercurian Princess's wand.

"Hermes, I beseech you. Descend from the heavens to protect your descendant," wisps of sparkling blue fire erupted from the symbol in Amy's wand and engulfed the crystal hovering just above it. It sunk down into the wand, transforming it as it did.

Once the blue light had faded, Amy was no longer left with a wand, but rather a brooch. The symbol for Mercury was glowing proudly in the centre and the ornament was an icy blue, just like Amy's old wand.

Amy was suddenly lifted off the ground as that glowing light burst out to scale her body. Her uniform then began changing also. When she landed, the girls noted that her uniform had become more detailed. The bows were now lined with blue while the rest of them turned white, and the edges of her skirt were also trimmed with two different shades of blue. Her collar was lined with white, and her brooch was nestled in the middle of her bow. Her hair began glowing a steady blue and suddenly burst out to lengthen. It twisted to wrap itself into a braid that reached the girls waist with ease.

Touching down, Amy could feel great power surging through her. All the girls stood in shock.

"Wow. Talk about a power up Ames," Raye said eventually, approaching the blue haired girl. The others looked her over before Celeste called upon Mina.

"Minara," Mina stepped up just like Amy had before and Celeste repeated the process, this time with the yellow crystal.

"Aphrodite, I beseech you. Descend from the heavens to protect your descendant," Mina's wand repeated what Amy had done and, not too long after, Mina too was being lifted into the air. Her uniform underwent the same transformation as Amy's before her hair also burst free. It stretched down her back until it reached the floor. It then twisted up into a bun, with an elegant braid running free and down her back.

She too touched down and everyone else was standing with their mouths hanging open. Raye was next.

"Ares, I beseech you. Descend from the heavens to protect your descendant," when her transformation was finished, Raye's hair had been pulled back and held up by small little clips. The rest flowed loosely.

"Zeus, I beseech you. Descend from the heavens to protect your descendant," Lita's transformation was similar but her hair was left in its ponytail, only lengthening to reach her knees. For the first time, the girls noticed a small green tiara resting on the crown of her head. Checking each other, they realised each had one. Raye's was red, Mina's was yellow and Amy's was blue.

"You are the Universal Sailor Scouts," Celeste said, drawing each of the girl's attention. "And it is your responsibility to protect this universe."

--

A/N: Well there is chapter 13 finally done. I wasn't sure where to leave it off so I decided to end it here. It was getting a little long already. Hope you like. Remember to read and review.


	14. Dangerous Oversight

A/N: Sorry for the major delay in updates. But I'm back with a vengeance. Chapter 8 of Dismembered is well under way and should be up soon. Until then, here is chapter 14 of Fairytale Princess to tide you over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

"Be a good boy Malachite and bring me the Uranian princess," Nehelenia cooed as she stroked her newest servant's cheek. He had been the hardest to bring to her side, but she had managed it. After all, she was a goddess.

No matter what that puny priest said.

Malachite nodded curtly before leaving the room in which Nehelenia lounged on the throne. Giana and Endymion had retired to their room for a while, and the dark haired woman couldn't help but smirk. She had been so easy to control. Her jealousy and anger was like a festering wound. She had only fed it a little more. And what had it gotten her?

Everything.

People once again feared her, people obeyed her, knew her name and she had finally taken back the throne which had been stolen from her. All she had left to do was eliminate that bitch Celeste. And her host. But that little princess wouldn't be hard to deal with. She couldn't even fight after all.

The Sailor Scouts on the other hand were cause for worry. It was known that the planetary guardians could summon immense power when it was needed.

A smirk slipped across Nehelenia's face. Good thing she had taken care of that. Those stupid princess's would never attack the Earth general's. It was the major advantage to having them on her side. And what would be sweeter than watching them be killed by the people they loved?

A sinister laugh rang out through the throne room as Nehelenia rejoiced in her unbeatable plan.

"What now?" Raye asked when silence settled over the group and the shock of their sudden and very cool power up had passed.

"We find the crystal and defeat Nehelenia," Celeste replied, placing a hand on her forehead before she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, noticing the goddess's discomfort, as did the other girls.

"Yes. Its tiresome to share a body with someone who's soul is as strong as hers," Celeste replied with a small laugh. "She does not like to be submissive. I can tell you that." The girls nodded, all of them with smiles on their faces. That didn't surprise them in the least.

"So, Artemis said that Nehelenia will use our fears against us," Mina said finally, bringing them back to the task at hand. "What did he mean by that?"

"Like he said with that other woman, Giana," Lita replied before Celeste could, it suddenly clicking in her mind. "She didn't want to lose Endymion. That was her fear so Nehelenia promised to make him stay with her if she'd help her. She did and now Nehelenia controls her."

"But what about Endymion? His fear would be for Serenity, not Giana," Mina interrupted, having trouble connecting the dots.

Lita was about to reply when Raye said something softly that stopped them all.

"But he was cheating."

Raye turned to look at them as she spoke. "If he loved Serenity so much, why was he cheating on her? Maybe he really does love Giana and Serenity is just a means to an end. I mean look at it. If Endymion was to marry Serenity, he would gain control of most of the universe."

The girls were silent, assessing what Raye said.

Celeste was the one to break the silence.

"Nehelenia is a witch. She's not controlling Endymion through fear. She cast a spell on him," she said. "I recognise my sisters handiwork. Remember his eyes?"

"They were purple…." Lita said, frowning.

"Exactly. Everyone's aura is different. My sisters has always been purple, a sign of the evil within her," Celeste said, nodding. "Mine is pink."

"So she has cast a spell on him," Amy said. "Zoisite and the others will have one cast on them as well then," she concluded and Celeste nodded sadly.

"I know this will be hard on all of you, but it has to be done. If those men get in your way or threaten Serenity, you have to stop them," she said with a sympathetic note in her voice. "Nehelenia cannot be allowed to stay free. She will bring destruction to everything. I beg of you. Protect Serenity, find the Silver Crystal and save this universe."

Mina stood tall as she nodded with the other girls.

"We will do everything in our power to protect the universe and our Princess," she declared and each of the girls nodded, adding their allegiance to the cause.

Celeste smiled and nodded before she closed her eyes and Serenity resumed control.

Amy was the first to notice the Princess was shaking and her head was down.

"Serena? What is it?" she asked softly.

"Y-You knew? You knew he was with Giana and you never told me!" Serena screamed, shocking all of the girls with the gust of wind that blew them backwards. This wasn't Celeste acting on Serena's behalf. This was her anger unleashing itself.

"How could you do this? You knew he was cheating and lying and you didn't even tell me? You're supposed to be my friends!"

"Serena, we didn't know if it was true and we didn't want you to get hurt," Raye pleaded.

"So you just waited until he tried to kill me to spill the news?" Serena replied scowling, tears in her eyes and clinging to her lashes. The girls all looked away guiltily. They should have told her when they found out, but they'd all prayed it hadn't been true. Serena shook her head as pain went through her.

"We're sorry Serena," Amy apologised. "We didn't want to believe it was true."

"And you heard what Celeste said," Mina added in. "Nehelenia cast a spell on him, so he was probably cheating because of the spell. Not because he loves Giana." The other girls nodded and Serena sighed before she sat down and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"He said he would take me to Earth," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. The other girls circled around her and sat down as well, comforting their friend as Rini watched on.

Endymion looked out over the gardens from his bedroom, clad in his pants with his chest bare. Why did he keep seeing that face? Her face?

She was nothing to him. Nothing. Nothing but a slimy witch who was trying to break him and Giana up.

So why did he feel pain when he saw her crying face?

Glancing back inside, he looked at Giana, who was asleep in the bed. He looked at her, but felt…….nothing. He didn't feel happy, or content, or proud. And when she cried, he didn't feel like someone had stabbed him.

Shaking his head, Endymion returned his attention out to the garden.

And that promise……

He made that to her. The witch. Even if he was pretending to like her, he wouldn't have made that promise.

Had Nehelenia and Giana lied?

An hour later, Serena and the other girls prepared themselves to leave the shrine.

"Rini, I want you to stay here and stay hidden," Serena instructed the younger girl and she nodded. Kissing her forehead, Serena stood and Rini ran off to hide. The older girl turned to her friends. "Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Raye replied and Lita nodded. Amy and Mina nodded as well.

"We're going to teleport back into the palace," Mina said as the girls moved into a circle much like they had done the night before. It was nightfall so they would have the advantage of the darkness on their side.

"We'll have to teleport into the dungeons though," Lita added. "No doubt Nehelenia will have guards posted everywhere. At least in the dungeon we are afforded some secrecy," she explained. The others nodded in agreement.

Forming the same circle they had done before to save Serena, the girls all linked hands. Serena was, again, in the middle as the others began to glow. Thanks to their power up's, the glows were brighter this time, all except Serena. She had no glow. She was the darkness between their shining stars.

"Scout Power!"

Closing her eyes, Serena felt that moment of weightlessness before they touched down in the dungeon. It was dark but a few flickering torches lit the way enough for them to see.

"Now we have to figure out where the crystal would be," Raye said once they had steadied themselves.

"The Queen kept the crystal with her, or in her bedroom. Odds on we will find it there, provided Nehelenia hasn't already gotten to it," Mina replied. She had only seen the crystal once herself, and it was draped around the Queen's neck at the time.

"Wait," Serena said suddenly, drawing the girls attention to her.

"What is it Serena?" Amy asked.

"The garden," the blonde princess said softly. "When we were in the garden, Trista's mother tried to give me something. I didnt know what it was. When we got to the shrine, I noticed I had dropped it. Could that have been the crystal?"

Lita and Raye looked at one another. "If the Queen had it on her when Nehelenia attacked and she died, Trista may have returned to the Moon to get it to you. There's a good chance it could have been the crystal," Lita said and Serena looked stricken. If only she hadn't dropped it!

"So we need to search the garden first," Amy said finally.

"We'll stand a better chance if we split up," Mina suggested. "If we get caught as a large group we've got no hope." The other girls nodded while Serena remained quiet. She felt like a failure. If she had just paid more attention to that crystal, and held on to it, they wouldn't have been in such a position.

"If my calculations are correct, the pairs with the best chance of success are Lita and myself, Raye and Serena, and Mina on her own," Amy said, her fingers moving deftly over the keys on her small computer. The girls nodded and Raye moved to stand beside Serena. "We will meet up outside the ballroom," Amy added, closing her computer and stowing it away.

After a few more words, the girls all split up and went their separate ways.

Lita and Amy left the dungeon and headed left down the corridor they exited into. Amy knew this would bring them past the library, and the training room the Queen had commissioned for them.

Mina took the branch of the corridor that led straight away from the dungeon. The throne room and kitchen were on her route to the garden.

Raye and Serena took the last available option. The headed down the right hall of the corridor. This would lead them through the wing of the palace that housed the bed chambers and the shrine room, but it was the most direct of the three routes to the ballroom, and furthermore, the garden.

Lita and Amy were silent as mice as they skittered their way past the library. No guards were present in the hallways, or anywhere else they noted. Amy's visor was down, and she was scanning everything as they made their way towards the training room. The silence was unnerving. Normally, the palace was alive and bustling with people.

Now, it was silent like a graveyard.

Before they turned the corner and entered the training room, Amy made Lita pause. Everything was quiet, and the room seemed empty, but the scout of Mercury could still sense something was wrong. Her visor wasn't picking up on anything, but the hairs on the back of her neck were on end.

"Careful Lita," she whispered. "Some thing's in there." The dark haired scout nodded before she peeked around the corner.

An instant later, a sword flew from the room and embedded itself in the wall an inch from where Lita's head had been moments before. Lita cursed softly under her breath.

"Nephrite." Amy knew what that meant. Just like Celeste had said, Nehelenia had gotten to the generals.

"What do we do?" Amy asked. Lita had told her how skilled Nephrite was with weapons, so Amy couldn't fight him hand to hand, but Lita couldn't either. He was her weakness. She might hesitate.

"You keep going Ames. I'll take care of him," Lita said, her voice hard.

"No. He's your weakness. I'll take care of him," Amy said, shaking her head. "If you fight him, he has the upper hand. He holds no sway over me."

"But he's too strong," Lita argued.

"He is only a threat if he can find me," Amy replied. Before Lita could argue further, Amy tucked her visor away.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The bubbles clouded the area, obscuring Lita and Amy from the view of anyone looking for them. "Go Lita. Get to the gardens," Amy instructed. It took Lita a few moments, but she eventually took off, using the cover to continue down the hallway.

Amy remained behind the corner as Lita ran, gathering her courage. She lowered her visor once more, and searched the mist for Nephrite. She managed to locate him in time to dodge another sword that came flying at her. Amy ran as fast as she could, as the mist began to disperse, and dove behind one of the shield like walls in the room. They had been set up to make a fight more challenging. Now they were going to save her life.

She could hear the footsteps searching the room and then heard the door slam. Peeking out from behind her safe haven, she saw Nephrite slide a swords through the handles, locking them inside. When he turned, Amy could see the purple hue in his eyes, and she realised the truth.

There was no way he was going to let her live if he found her. None of the generals were going to let them live.

A/N: I know this one is shorter than the last few, but I didnt want to cram too much into the chapter. Remember to read and review! The next chapter is on its way also.

~ PrincessSerene15 ~


	15. Announcement!

**Heya there guys!**

**So, most of you who are following these stories will have just seen a new chapter posted and been like 'yay!' especially after the bucketload of time that had passed on some of them (hehe sorry about that).**

**Unfortauntely, this is not a new chapter! I know, you're all probably raging right now and wanting to throw things at your computer screen. PLEASE DONT! LET WHAT I ACTUALLY HAVE TO SAY PLACATE YOU!**

**I have moved! Over to Archive of Our Own in fact!**

**And the big announcement is that some of my stories will be coming with me! I know it's not much in the way of a placating gesture, but it means that I am probably going to be re-writing some of them and continuing them! Unfortunately though, for some of my stories, the inspiration and idea has fled from my mind so they will not be getting a redux, as it were.**

**The ones I have posted this announcement on will be the ones coming with me in the move, so definitely keep an eye out for that! I can be found on AO3 under the same name (MyseryLuvsCompany) and I look forward to seeing you guys over there!**

**My new account link;**

** /users/MyseryLuvsCompany**

**Thanks!**


End file.
